<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>does she like me? (do i like her?) by atootinbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194606">does she like me? (do i like her?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atootinbaby/pseuds/atootinbaby'>atootinbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Relationships, Slow Burn, bear with me please, idk how or where this fic is going, might change a few of the tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atootinbaby/pseuds/atootinbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has been in love with Lena for a few months now. She’s been trying to make moves on her, but she’s not sure if Lena feels the same way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is based on me and my crush because i like her so much but she’s straight or at least that’s what claims to be only i get gay vibes from her though and im rambling now anyways i hope you enjoy this fic lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi,” Kara smiled. She’s been in love with this girl for almost a year now, she couldn’t hide her excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Junior year just started and she couldn’t control the smile on her face. She missed her friends even though they all did hang out during the beginning of summer vacation, not so much the end of it. Some say she ghosted them, but she can’t blame herself for not wanting drama.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re not ghosting me now?” Lena smiled, raising her eyebrow. Those perfectly shaped eyebrows...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- w-what? pffft-“ Kara spluttered. “I d-didn’t ghost you. I messaged you every once in awhile.” Kara frowned because that’s certainly what she did.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Yeah, </span> <span class="s2"> <em>‘every once in awhile’</em> </span> <span class="s1">” Lena said, making air quotes with her fingers, “which is like once every two weeks, and that is very unlike you.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You wanted me to message you?” Kara asked, a little too high pitched and fast for her liking, getting another perfectly raised eyebrow and a smile in return. </span> <span class="s2"><em>Oh.</em> </span> <span class="s1">Kara sighed. “You know why, Lena.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lena did know why because Kara did tell her how much she hates drama and doesn’t want anything to do with it. Not that she doesn’t want anything to do with Lena, god no. She just thought that maybe Lena wouldn’t want to talk to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhmm,” Lena hummed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Class started not long after their conversation. Kara sat at the very back because sure, she knows a lot of people in this class, but she’s not exactly best friends with them. She and Lena were close, among with a few others who were in their group of friends, but...the whole ghosting thing. Though, they did talk to her, asking what happened. She just shrugged her shoulders and smiled, changing the topic, though mostly keeping to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Lunch came around quickly. She didn’t eat lunch. She stayed in their classroom with a few others who were doing their own thing, while she was playing guitar, one that she borrowed from Alex, her sister who is a senior. </span> <span class="s2"><em>God, why does this feel like last year all over again?</em> </span> <span class="s1">Only she was without a guitar and she keeps going home during lunch for 3 weeks, afraid to eat in the cafeteria. Hell, she didn’t even go to the comfort room. She was too scared to raise her hand.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wasn’t new, no. It’s just sometimes she has to get used to things again for her to feel comfortable, though mostly once she gets used to her surroundings and the people around her, she doesn’t stop talking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara was in the middle of singing and playing the guitar when Alex came around checking up on her, giving her a sandwich, which Kara accepted. Her sister knew Kara has a habit of not going to the cafeteria to eat and she knew why that’s why she kept inviting her, to which Kara always turns down saying she doesn’t want to intrude. Alex doesn’t mind, but she can’t force Kara.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">____________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She plopped down on the sofa groaning, feeling tired all of a sudden. Nothing much or interesting happened, though she did get to talk to Lena a few times which made her smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, honey,” Eliza greeted, kissing the top of Kara’s head. “Alex with Kelly again?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhmm,” Kara replied, putting her feet up on the sofa and laying down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How was school?” Eliza asked while walking in kitchen, getting dinner ready.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine,” Kara grumbled, closing her eyes. “Lena was there,” she said, opening her eyes again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” Eliza replied, amusement in her voice. Kara has been talking about Lena since the past school year. Kara and Alex came out to her together a little over 2 years ago, with Kara being bisexual and Alex being a lesbian. She doesn’t mind. Women are attractive.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. She looked really pretty today,” Kara stood up, making her way to the dinner table, and plopping down on the chair. She sighed, crossing her arms on the table and putting her head on them, face down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eliza gave her adoptive daughter a sad smile. She wanted to tell Kara to shoot her shot, but she can’t. Kara does what she wants and she doesn’t want her daughter to be heartbroken if Lena doesn’t reciprocate her feelings.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this whole quarantine shit is really making me lose my mind bro</p><p>sorry this is so short im still trying to figure it all out in my head rn. there’ll be a new chapter soon.</p><p>also, if you’ve read that “i saw a photo of her on instagram” fic, that was me. i wrote it. i changed my user. anyways im so sorry if you actually enjoyed that i just felt like i really couldnt finish it and it was too cringy for me to read so im sorry i deleted it. i hope you enjoy this fic though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks has passed and barely anything interesting happened apart from that fistfight between two seniors because they were fighting over a girl. Typical. Boys always fight over a girl, like can’t they just have a decent conversation like normal human beings? This was just like summer vacation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During summer vacation, Mike and James were fighting over Kara. It was a full on fistfight. Kara didn’t know what to do so she called Veronica because Mike was Veronica’s boyfriend. Kara was perplexed when Mike kissed her that one night when they were hanging out. She didn’t tell Veronica because she didn’t know how the snake-tattooed girl would react, knowing she has a bit of an evil side in her and quite an anger issue as well. Honestly, how did Kara get rope in with her? They were very different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kara told James, he got mad as well, though not at Kara, because they had a summer fling during that time. That night when the fight happened, she was glad that Eliza wasn’t home because they were fighting outside their house. Alex was so confused at first, though she didn’t hesitate to slap Veronica when she called Kara a “super slut”. Kara ended things with James and blocked Mike and Veronica the next day. She was surprised, but more relieved when she didn’t see all three of them in school, guessing they might have transferred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>School wasn’t actually that bad like Kara thought it would be. She has always hated school because she was always bad at it. Well, not always; she didn’t always hate school and she wasn’t always bad at it. Sometimes, school was fun and some things are easy. Sometimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This school year, she found out most of the teachers whom she had known the past year transferred to another school, though the reason was unknown. It’s none of her business anyways. She really like her new General Science teacher though. She’s really cool and funny and so, so pretty. Ms. Lane is the best teacher she’s had so far, hands down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two classes in, Kara noticed that there was a vacant chair in front, though she was always aware that there was always someone sitting there. <em>Winn. Huh.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s Winn?” she asked no one in particular, though she did turn her head to the two girls who were talking who she just noticed were Leslie and Vasquez.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? Oh, uh, apparently he’s running for the Student Body. Don’t know what position though. They’re going from classroom to classroom campaigning and stuff ,” Vasquez replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. I heard he didn’t even want to do it, but Mr. Henshaw forced him,” Leslie said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That comment from Leslie was so unnecessary. She made Mr. Henshaw sound like a bad principal. He’s not that bad. Though it did make her worry a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winn helped her a lot with Math last year. She really struggled with it, still do, and Winn was probably the only reason why she passed Math. Well, Lena was a lot of help too. She remembers how whenever she solved an equation that Winn gave her, he always makes a comment, saying <em>“yay!” </em>or<em> “I’m so proud of you!”</em> which always made her smile. Winn has always been a stuttering mess whenever he’s nervous, sometimes she can’t believe he was the first person to message her. Well, she <em>was</em> asking about their Math homework in the group chat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara stood up leaving the girls to themselves. She couldn’t really understand much of the lessons because Leslie and Vasquez were always talking during classes. She sat in Winn’s seat, considering he wasn’t there. <em>It’s just for now. I’ll get back to my seat when he comes back.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She noticed the girl on her left. <em>Nia. </em>She knew because they were in the same class last year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” she smiled, sitting down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They got to talking about the past year, why they <em>hadn’t </em>got to talking much because both claimed to be afraid to talk to the other, Nia claiming she was scared of Kara because she was always reading a book. <em>What? </em>To be fair, yes she was always reading a book because she didn’t know anyone, and it wasn’t some kind of book about Science or Psychology or something, no. It was Harry Potter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When lunch came around, she actually went to the cafeteria and ate. She went with Nia, Querl, Imra, and Sam. She knew all of them, knew Sam better because they hang out a lot, except from Querl or well, Brainy, as he prefers to be called. He was in the other class last year, while she, Nia, Imra, and Sam were all in the same class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Science came around and while Ms. Lane was talking, Kara noticed someone sitting next to her. <em>Lena. </em>She looked at her, trying to figure out why Lena would sit next to her. As if reading her mind, Lena spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I couldn’t see,” she said, eyes flitting from Kara to the screen in front.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara didn’t understand why that is because they were both at the very front and literally only a seat away from each other. The whole time she tried to listen to the lecture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprisingly, she actually did listen, almost forgetting Lena was sitting next to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>two chapters in one day because why not</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every year since Kara started high school, every school she’s been to has this thing called an Acquaintance Party. Basically, the Student Body decides on a theme for the party. Each class should bring their own food and drinks, it could be anything but alcohol. There’s games and people get to choose whether they want to perform or do a number in front of the whole school. It’s basically just a party, but with the whole school. The objective: to make friends. Kara loves this idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara wasn’t one to party until Alex and her girlfriend dragged her to a few clubs during that time she was “ghosting” her friends. Might as well just use that term then since that’s what her friends been saying, even Alex has been saying that. Look, Kara doesn’t ghost people. She tries to avoid trouble. There’s a difference.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She drinks from time to time, however if her friends knew her 2 years before, they would know that she <em>hates </em>alcohol with a passion. It’s not that she was trying to impress them, no, she simply just got roped in with her friends; Lena, Sam, Winn, and well, Veronica but she's in the past. They're not bad at all, they just love alcohol so much, even Winn who would have thought, and then she got used to drinking at least every week, until the drama that happened during summer vacation. Everyone barely hung out after what happened, or that’s what she thought. Maybe it was better that she “ghosted” everyone because drinking alcohol every week is not ideal, and certainly not healthy at all. She basically stopped drinking for like a week or two until Alex dragged her to those clubs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara messaged Lena about their homework in English. It wasn’t actually that hard, but she messaged her nonetheless because why not?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: so like that?</p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: *Sent a photo.*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littledevil: yes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: okay</p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: thank god for you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littledevil: im an angel i know</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: i know</p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: guess that’s why i like you so much</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh right. Lena did know that Kara like her. Well…liked. She thought Kara moved on because that’s what Kara told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara didn’t exactly hide her feelings. She was always open about liking Lena <em>like that</em>, but it was always a joke. Or that’s what Kara thought. She herself thought it wasn’t true until she started daydreaming about what she wants to do with Lena, how she always want to be with Lena, and how much she wants to kiss her. She would flirt with Lena while Lena, the ever competitive, would flirt back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littledevil: liked**</p>
<p>littledevil: right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: bold of you to assume im still not crushing on you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littledevil: you told me you moved on</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: i thought i did</p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: [clown shoes squeaking]</p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: oh but dw i will move on, can’t do anything. you’re straight :/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aside from Kara thinking she has no chance with Lena because she thinks she’s straight, she really just wants to move on because it feels like hell liking someone when they don’t like you back, and well she doesn’t really want their friendship to be weird although Lena never treated her differently when she found out. She never stayed away like all the other girls when they found out Kara has a crush on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littledevil: huh.</p>
<p>littledevil: that’s why i always catch you staring at me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: yeah i wanted to have a staring contest</p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: dude duhh</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They kept talking about how Kara used to like her, or well...how Kara likes her. God, this is getting confusing. They kept talking until somehow, the topic changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littledevil: what are you gonna wear if netflix is the theme for the acquaintance party?</p>
<p>littledevil: are you gonna be chloe?</p>
<p>littledevil: detective kara</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: lmaooo nO</p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: idk</p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: where’d you get that thought?</p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: that the theme was gonna be netflix?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littledevil: idk random thought</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: nahh. im not gonna be chloe. it wont fit me. it’ll fit you better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littledevil: nahh i wont be chloe</p>
<p>littledevil: imma be a serpent</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: like southside serpent?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littledevil: yup</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: cool</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So? What’s the theme?” Someone named Andrea asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone was gathered around Winn because he’s in the Student Body. Winn has been getting better at talking in front of people, getting confident even which made Kara smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Monochrome,” Winn answered. A series of <em>‘ugh’ ‘what’ </em>and<em> ‘man’</em> filled the classroom, along with a few questions and comments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not that bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard it was Netflix.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys, please,” Winn said, trying to calm everyone down. “It wasn’t my decision to make. And you can still dress up as someone from a show on Netflix as long as it’s only one color.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys are so dramatic,” Lena spoke up, rolling her eyes. Everyone turned their heads to look at her. “If you don’t like the theme then don’t go. Simple.” Everyone stopped whining and talking, avoiding each other’s gaze. Kara caught Winn giving Lena a smile and mouthing ‘<em>thank you’ </em>to which Lena nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” Winn clapped, “I’m guessing everyone’s going…?” he said, though it came out more like a question. “Right,” he said when no one spoke up, taking their silence as an answer that they are indeed going. “So, the food and drinks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara got grouped with Nia, Winn, and, would you look at that, Lena. They were to bring pizza, six boxes to be exact. No one complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she got home, she immediately rummaged through her closet and her drawers looking for something to wear for the Acquaintance Party even though it’s not for another two weeks. She unlocked her phone and messaged Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: so</p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: still southside serpent?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littledevil: hmm</p>
<p>littledevil: not sure</p>
<p>littledevil: sam and i are going out this saturday to go look for something to wear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: oh okay</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littledevil: oh btw can i borrow your leather jacket?</p>
<p>littledevil: if you’re not going to use it that is</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: you dont have one?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littledevil: would i ask to borrow yours if i did?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: right</p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: it’s just</p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: i thought you had one. you just seem like the kind of person who would have one</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littledevil: ill take that as a compliment</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: it is!!</p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: uhh n e ways</p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: yeah sure you can borrow mine</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara wasn’t thinking about using it anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littledevil: cool thanks</p>
<p>littledevil: anxiety by julia michaels</p>
<p> </p>
<p>littlegoldenretriever: weak by ajr</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She and Lena has this habit of sending each other songs to listen to. It could be in the middle of a conversation or just out of the blue. Kara sometimes sends Lena love songs, hoping Lena would get what she’s getting at, though sometimes it could just be a song she likes, no matter the meaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex walked through the door, stopping when she looked at the clothes all over the floor and Kara sitting cross-legged on a few.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah, did someone barge in and stole something from your closet? Your heterosexuality perhaps?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re one to talk,” Kara rolled her eyes, but smiled. Alex laughed. “I have nothing to wear for the Acquaintance Party,” Kara sighed, laying down on the floor, but keeping her legs crossed and closing her eyes, arms open at her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara, get off the floor. It’s cold,” Alex sighed, pulling Kara up. “And it’s not for another two weeks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, I know,” Kara grumbled as she moves to her bed and plopping down on it and covering her face with a pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Alex removed the pillow off Kara’s face, “I’ll help you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week has passed and Kara was excited for the party because it’s on Friday finally. She likes dressing up, though sometimes looking for something to wear gets really stressful and frustrating that the thought about going to the party in her pajamas has crossed her mind twice.</p><p> </p><p>Ms. Lane was sitting at the very back of the room and was airplaying a video on the TV in front about plate convergence when Lena put her head on Kara’s shoulder. Lena made a habit of sitting next to her during this particular class, sometimes in other classes as well, although not as much. It wasn’t that unusual considering they’re really close despite Kara liking Lena, and it’s not like they’re doing something inappropriate in front of everyone. No one’s really paying attention that much to them seeing as the people in the back are now sat in front on the floor either watching the video or falling asleep. Honestly, they’re all like kindergartens watching a movie. It’s a surprise teachers don’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s hand moved almost instantly to Lena’s head, playing with her hair. She could feel Lena move closer, her head now in the crook of Kara’s neck. She kept playing with Lena’s hair, knowing she loves it when she does that. She wouldn’t mind if she gets to do this everyday, feeling Lena’s hair between her fingers. She could feel Lena was falling asleep, though she didn’t say anything. Half of the class was asleep anyways.</p><p> </p><p>About 15 minutes later, Ms. Lane stopped the video and now everyone was trying to wake each other up when Ms. Lane stood up and started walking to the front. Kara quietly and slowly shook Lena, careful not to startle her by moving and talking too much.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby,” Kara whispered to Lena, realizing she slipped causing her eyes to widen, though the word coming out as <em>‘bb’</em>. Lena started moving, Kara already missing Lena’s heat when she sat up. “Ms. Lane is making us answer something,” she whispered to Lena.</p><p> </p><p>With that said, Kara saw Lena move her hands to open the blue notebook that was sitting on top of her armchair. Kara smiled when she saw the things scribbled on the notebook are a few notes Lena probably took before she fell asleep. <em>Ahh, ever the independent.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Friday finally came and Kara was getting dressed in the bathroom. When she came out, she went back inside her and Alex’s room when she saw Alex and Kelly making out on Alex’s bed, her sister’s right hand on Kelly’s left boob.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex!” Kara shrieked as she turned around, hand covering her eyes as she closed the door. She heard Alex groaned and a few seconds later, Kelly opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Girls, is everything okay up there?” They heard Eliza shout from downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Ms. Danvers!” Kelly yelled back. “Kara,” Kelly smiled, opening the door wider to let Kara in. Kara’s face was red as a tomato. Kelly chuckled. “Sorry about that,” said Kelly, giving Kara an amused smile. <em>How is she not embarrassed at all?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Alex was laying on her bed, face covered with a pillow. Awkward silence filled the air when Kara walked in and sat on her own bed, head held down.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” Kelly started, back against the door.</p><p> </p><p>Alex sat up, the pillow falling from her face and to the floor. “Not a word,” Alex said, putting a finger up to Kelly.</p><p> </p><p>“Awe babe,” Kelly moved, picking the pillow up from the floor and putting it on the bed. She sat next to Alex, kissing her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looked up and smiled. Alex smiled back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. So,” Alex stood up. “The Acquaintance Party.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex gestured for Kara to sit in front of the dresser while she grabbed her make up bag.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kara, Alex, and Kelly went to school together. Kara had her hair down and was wearing a black tube top with a black blazer and black slacks and wearing black closed shoes with 3-inch heels. She’s basically wearing a suit. Alex was wearing a black fitted dress with a black leather jacket and black heels. Kelly was wearing a black fitted dress as well and black heels. Basically like Alex’s only without the leather jacket.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at school in Kelly’s car, they saw that lots of people was wearing either black, white, or gray. <em>Huh. Really thought there’d be more colors.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Kara parted ways with Alex and Kelly, both making their way to their classroom while Kara makes her way to her classroom, leather jacket dangling on one arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she greeted Nia, who was sitting on a chair outside the door on her phone. “Why are you out here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, the girls are changing inside because they said they were too lazy to go to the locker room because it’s far and to be fair, it is, and they needed a lookout in case a guy comes in,” answered Nia. “And I’m all dressed up anyways so I volunteered.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay. The pizza?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena said you’ll both buy them. We already gave her the money.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara opened the door to her classroom seeing girls everywhere either changing into their outfits or putting make up on each other’s faces. <em>Oh god. Nia wasn’t kidding.</em></p><p> </p><p>Lena was walking up to her already wearing her outfit. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap and black leather skirt and a pair of black leather boots with heels. <em>She’s so…hot.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Just as she walked up to Kara, Sam walked up to them as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kara,” Sam greeted. She raked her eyes up and down Kara’s body. “You look hot,” she smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Thanks,” she stammered, feeling her face heat up.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, where’s your leather jacket?” Sam asked, turning her head to look at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“In my bag,” she nodded towards the direction to where her bag was sitting. Sam walked away, rummaging Lena’s bag. Lena looked at Kara. “Busted,” she said, a playful smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! You do have a leather jacket!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Kara, I do,” Lena rolled her eyes and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you borrowing mine then?” Kara asked, confused, flitting her eyes from Lena to the leather jacket on her arm, back to Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam’s borrowing mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t she have one?” Kara asked as she hands her leather jacket to Lena. She could’ve sworn she saw Sam wearing a leather jacket multiple times.</p><p> </p><p>Lena just shrugged and walked away, Kara following, falling into step beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Nia said that you said we’d go buy the pizza…?” Kara said, though it came out more like a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t we just call them and order so that they can deliver it here at school? That’s what we always do in our ICT class.” She was the only girl in that class, but she doesn’t mind. Whenever they don’t have classes, which is like all the time, they order pizza.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Lena asked. “And you’ve never called me down or even given me a slice?”she placed her hand on her chest as she looked at Kara, feigning hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh umm… Oops?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They went to the gym because that’s where they heard everyone is. Kara walked with Lena, Sam, Winn, Nia, Brainy, Imra, and Gayle. Gayle is a new student who she’s seen around with Imra and Gayle, Nia, and Brainy a lot.</p><p> </p><p>The gym was packed with students in their outfits. Kara noticed they were lined up, some were walking away with a scribble of a certain color on their wrist. She noticed some had blue, others orange, others pink, and others another color.</p><p> </p><p>“This feels like a club only they use highlighters instead of stamps,” Sam laughed, the others joining her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey, speaking of clubs, we should go somewhere tonight.” Lena suggested walking up to a line, everyone else following behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Kara spoke up. “There’s this club-”</p><p> </p><p>“You go clubbing?” Winn asked. “Since when?” Everyone looked at Kara, waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, Alex made me go during summer vacation.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t,” Nia said, frowning. “I have to be home by ten.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same here,” Brainy raised his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked at Imra and Gayle, expecting for an answer as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I can go,” says Imra.</p><p> </p><p>“I gotta text my mom, but I think she’ll be fine with me going,” says Gayle, pulling her phone out of her pocket. As soon she did, everyone else including Kara, was pulling their phones out of their pocket as well.</p><p> </p><p>Kara texted Eliza, telling her her plan about going out. Eliza was always fine with her going out. She knows Kara drinks, and she’s not opposed to that as long as she’s being careful. Kara told Eliza that Alex would be there, though she’s not sure if she would be. She’ll talk to Alex later.</p><p> </p><p>Once they got their wrist scribbled with a certain color, they went to the field because apparently that’s where the party’s happening. Seems fair seeing as there’s at least 500 people at this gathering.</p><p> </p><p>They saw flags with the colors on their wrists, guessing they have to go line up with whatever color they got. Kara and Brainy got neon blue, Lena and Gayle got neon pink, Winn and Nia got neon orange, while Sam and Imra got purple.</p><p> </p><p>“This is bullshit,” Lena groaned. “Kara, what’s your color?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, blue,” Kara answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool. I’m with you,” Lena said crossing her arms, as she stood next to Kara who’s now lined up with people who has the same color as her.</p><p> </p><p>“But your color is-”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care,” said Lena, not moving from her position.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool, I guess we’re all staying together,” said Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh…” A few of them said.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean sure. No one’s even checking the color on our wrists so,” says Gayle as she moved to stand beside Sam, Imra following her.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you,” Sam smirked at Gayle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Remind me again why we didn’t just get the pizza delivered to the school?” Kara asked as Lena drove, hair caught up in the wind. They were on Lena’s motorcycle.</p><p> </p><p>Lena gave Kara her helmet seeing as she only brought hers and she’s not risking it with Kara. Sam has a helmet, but she didn’t want to just use it without asking permission, though she’s sure Sam wouldn’t mind if she used it. She’s a pretty decent driver though, they’ll be fine.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to buy a new barbell for my tongue.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahh yes. Lena told Kara she got her tongue pierced a few months before they met. When Lena showed it to her, she couldn’t stop thinking about what Lena’s tongue could do. She still had wet dreams every now and then which she feels guilty about. She intends to keep that information to herself and never tell anyone about it.</p><p> </p><p>They bought the piercing first and then went to buy the pizza. They waited awhile, talking about stuff until the pizza was ready.</p><p> </p><p>When the boxes were put on the table in front of them, they stood up. Kara could’ve sworn she heard the guy said something when Lena placed her hand on Kara’s lower back. It wasn’t unusual, she did that with Lena all the time as well.</p><p> </p><p>Lena placed her hand on Kara’s back when she saw the guy looking at Kara with hunger in his eyes, and heard him whisper <em>‘damn’</em> under his breath that made Lena’s blood boil. Guys are disgusting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, you okay?” Kara reached out for Lena’s hand. Lena was unusually quiet on the ride back to school. Kara was sure she didn’t do anything wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Lena breathed out as she plastered a smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Here let me bring that,” she reached out to get the boxes of pizza off Kara’s hand when Kara put it out of her reached.</p><p> </p><p>“I got it,” Kara smiled. It was all tied up together anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so,” Lena shrugged and walked ahead, her hand slipping out of Kara’s.</p><p> </p><p>Kara frowned. <em>What is going on?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The gathering was a bit boring, though Kara did talk to a few people she met at the club Alex dragged her to during summer vacation. Turns out they were studying at the same school. She talked to Jack who Lena apparently knows because they had a fling during summer vacation when she was barely talking to her. She’s totally fine, of course. She’s not jealous or anything because why would she be jealous they’re not together or anything and-</p><p> </p><p>“You alright, Kara?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up and saw that it was Winn who was holding a paper plate with a mountain of food on it. “Huh? Oh, uh, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you eaten?” Winn asked as she sat down next to Kara. They were sat on a bench in the far corner of the field. Everyone was busy eating and talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she replied. She ate two slices of pizza.</p><p> </p><p>They were talking and Winn was finished eating when Alex and Kelly approached them, their hands behind their back and a big grin on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Kara smiled. “Uhh, what’s wrong with your face?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? What’s wrong with it?” Alex asked, her smile getting impossibly bigger.</p><p> </p><p>“You have this…” Kara gestured to her face, “…huge grin on your face.”</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, half of Winn’s face was covered with purple powder that made Kara jump away from them, breathing out when she looked at her clothes, relieved she was clean. She heard Winn scream and she ran away before they noticed she was gone. She went to the gym and hid, sitting at the very top where she could see the field.</p><p> </p><p>People were throwing powders at each other. They were laughing and screaming, covered in different shades of powder. <em>Well...there goes those colors. </em>As fun and…colorful as it looks, Kara wasn’t really planning to be covered in colored powder.</p><p> </p><p>“Boo!”</p><p> </p><p>Kara jumped and turned around. It was Lena, and she was clean. “Fuck! Lena, don’t do that!” She had her hand on her chest. Lena let out a boisterous laugh as Kara pushed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooo, Miss Danvers. You have a filthy mouth,” teased Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Kara pushed her again, turning back around to look at the field. “You startled me.” Lena laughed at that and moved closer to Kara, looking at the field as well. “Where you been?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know. Around.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena smelled like cigarettes. She’s not one to tell people what they should and shouldn’t do, and she tries not to judge. As long as they’re not hurting anyone else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The others had to go home and shower because they were all covered in different shades of powder. Honestly they were like a walking rainbow, which had Alex and Kelly, even Sam, laughing. Kara and Lena were the only ones who were clean and so the others told them to go ahead so they could get a table before the club gets too packed.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena were sitting across from each other talking while they started their night off drinking flavoured beer. It was barely 11 so the music wasn’t too loud. When Alex brought Kara to this club, Alex said that it was the best club ever because they didn’t care about their age which was helpful because none of them were of legal age yet. About 20 minutes later, the others arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, love birds,” Sam greeted.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what? W-We’re not-” Kara stammered.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, Kara. I’m just teasing,” Sam smiled, clearly amused.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” everyone looked at Alex, “what time is it? Can we still get free shots?” she asked talking about the free shots that only the girls could get. It was only available until before midnight.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone but Alex pulled out their phone, looking at the time. <em>11:32 pm.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, babe. Let’s go,” Kelly went with Alex, Winn following behind them saying he should go help them while the others stayed and talked.</p><p> </p><p>The night got wilder and by 1 am, everyone was on the dance floor dancing apart from Sam and Winn, saying someone should be sober enough to take everyone home.</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Kelly were practically grinding against each other, as were Imra and Gayle, and not surprisingly so, Kara and Lena as well.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was in front of Kara with Lena’s back against Kara’s front. Lena was basically rubbing and pressing herself against Kara, too drunk to think rationally. Same with Kara. Kara though had to stop herself from running her hands all over Lena’s body even though Lena has her hands wrapped around Kara’s neck, rubbing her ass against her.</p><p> </p><p>As the night went on, Kara couldn’t stop herself anymore as she placed her hands on Lena’s hips, moaning when she felt Lena push back harder. <em>Thank god for the loud music. </em>When they went back to their table, they tried to grab another shot when Sam stopped them, causing the liquid to spill.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. No more. You two are both drunk,” Sam stood up. “I’m taking you both home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-”</p><p> </p><p>“Winn, you stay here and keep an eye on the others.”</p><p> </p><p>“No I ca-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you can,” Sam said as she puts both of her arms around Kara and Lena’s waist. “Just don’t let them out of your sight.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam walked away with Kara and Lena, stopping for a moment when she saw Imra and Gayle making out on the dance floor. “They are so going to regret that,” she muttered to herself as she continued on walking.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena claimed they could walk without Sam’s help, so she let them go, Kara almost tripping on her own feet when Sam caught her. She couldn’t use Kelly’s car because she forgot to borrow the keys, and the keys were with Winn just in case Kelly decides to go out for a drive. She couldn’t leave Kara and Lena so she opted to use her own motorcycle, pretty sure she could find a way to squeeze all three of them on it. She grabbed Lena’s helmet that was sitting on top of her own motorcycle.</p><p> </p><p>Sam put Lena’s helmet on top of Lena’s head, making sure she locks it, doing the same with Kara with her own helmet. She sat on her motorcycle. “Okay, hop on.”</p><p> </p><p>Neither Kara nor Lena complained. Kara climbed first, resting her head on Sam’s shoulder while Lena climbed after Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, wrap your hands around me. Lena, do the same to Kara,” says Sam, looking back at them. They obeyed. “If one of you falls off or vomits, I’m leaving your asses on the side of the street,” she said as she revved her motorcycle.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was trying to stay awake when she feels Lena breathing on her neck. Her breath hitched. She then feels Lena’s lips on her neck, sucking and biting down. By this time, Kara was biting down on her own lip so hard trying not to moan. A minute or two later, Lena’s lips stopped sucking, instead placing soft kisses on the skin she sucked and bit on. As Sam was slowing down, Lena’s lips left her neck. She then realized that Sam came to a stop and Lena was getting off the motorcycle.</p><p> </p><p>Just like that, it’s like Lena didn’t drink a single shot. She straightened her posture, rolling her shoulders back as she held her head high like she was getting ready to meet someone and start talking about business. She thanked Sam, telling her that she was going to text her tomorrow while she smiled at Kara. Kara felt herself sober up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>updating again because the master told me to</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara woke up the next day with a mild hangover. When she came down, Eliza wasn’t in the kitchen, that means she went to work. Kara was sitting on a stool drinking orange juice when Alex came downstairs.That’s when Alex saw bruises on Kara’s neck, which wasn’t that hard notto notice really considering Kara’s hair was tied up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm?” Kara hummed through her glass, turning her head to look at Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you have bruises on your neck?” Alex asked as she eyed the bruises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean? What bru-” Kara’s eyes grew as wide as a saucer as she hastily placed her glass on the counter, almost dropping it on the floor in the process as she ran to the bathroom looking and expecting her neck for bruises. Kara ran back downstairs eyes still wide looking at Alex which made Alex’s eyes grew as well. “Lena did this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry. What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena did this,” Kara repeated. “When Sam was taking us home on her motorcycle, she-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena did that while Sam was driving?!” Alex eyes grew impossibly wider and an open-mouthed, clearly amused smile was creeping up on her face. And then she laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Aleeex</em>,” Kara whined. None of this is funny, not one bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god, Kara!” Alex laughed more, clutching her stomach. “I can’t believe what I’m hearing. Lena gave you hickeys while Sam was driving?” Alex laughed some more. “Oh, she’s bold,” she says as she calms down, wiping tears in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex, this is not funny!” Kara whined more, taking her place back on the stool. “What does this mean? Does she like me or was she just too drunk? What made her do this in the first place? And oh my god, and at the club.” Kara couldn’t stop the questions from swimming in her head and the image of Lena rubbing her body against hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? What happened at the club?” Alex asked, a glint in her eyes, still obviously amused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara grumbled. “She was rubbing herself against me,” she muttered, but loud enough for Alex to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit, Kara!” Alex eyes widened. She sat down beside Kara. “What does that mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Indeed. What does it mean?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara went to school on Monday wearing a turtleneck. The hickeys were still visible and she didn’t really need people to see it and tease her about it. And when and if they do, she can just blame it on the air conditioners in the classrooms being too cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She saw her friends during homeroom and hey, what do you know? The air conditioner in their classroom stopped working again. <em>Great. Just my luck.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara, are you okay with your turtleneck? It’s a bit hot,” asked Nia. “I have an extra shirt here, you can borrow-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! No,” Kara cuts Nia off as she was looking for the shirt inside her backpack. “I’m okay. Thank you,” Kara smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Kara,” Sam smirked. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smirk on Sam’s face told Kara that she knew. Either she knew because she was literally there when <em>that</em> happened or Lena told her. She has a feeling it was the latter because Sam certainly didn’t tease her when she brought her home that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara cleared her throat. “Yeah,” she looked at Lena. So far, Lena hasn’t said a word of what happened, or well, said a word at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their teacher was absent in English and didn’t leave anything for them to do. What most of them did do was play some game on their iPad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their school has this policy of not using papers that’s why they have iPads, each one of them. Alex made fun of it once saying they do use papers and well, they do. Sometimes when they have quizzes or tests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When everyone was screaming and shouting at each other because their team was losing or they were dying, Lena got up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys want to grab something to eat?” she looked at her friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not now,” Sam replied. “We’re playing and- goddammit Winn! Help me out here!” she screams, tapping furiously on her iPad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Help you? I’m dying here!” Winn screamed back, and then he groaned. “I died! Leslie, where are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up, you noob! I’m dying!” Leslie screams back. “Fuck!” she cursed as she slammed her iPad on her armchair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone kept yelling and screaming at each other when Lena was in front of Kara. “Let’s go eat,” she says, nodding at the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I never say no to food,” Kara beams, standing up. They walked side by side on the way to the cafeteria when Kara spoke. “This is your fault, you know,” Kara chuckled, trying to laugh it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena knew what she was talking about because she chuckled and just said <em>‘oops’.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why’d you do it?” Kara asked, glancing at Lena hoping she wasn’t being too obvious that she was eager to know why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena just shrugged. “I just wanted to try.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Oh. </em>Oh yeah, okay. Yeah, no. She was fine. She wasn’t hurt at all, pffft. Lena just wanted to try to experience what it was like to put a hickey, <em>hickeys </em>on someone. Sure. If she wasn’t near Lena, Lena could’ve that to anyone. Right. It meant nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that, Kara just shrugged and plastered a smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Imra and Gayle were surprisingly okay. Kara was sure she saw them making out at the club, but now here they were laughing. She passed them in the hall, smiling at them, when she made her way to ICT class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, sir,” she smiled at her teacher. Since the past year when she transferred, she found out that a student can choose whether they want to be in Home Economics or ICT, unlike the other schools she’s been to. She chose ICT because sure, Kara likes cooking, but she thought doing and learning something about technology would be cool. She didn’t find it easy at first, hell she even shed a few tears because of the class when the teacher made them make a game, but it got easier from then on. Sometimes she asks Winn for help considering he knows a lot about technology and is in the same class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are we doing today?” Kara asked as she sat down, the others coming in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing,” the teacher replied. “Y’all wanna order?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the Acquaintance Party, they made a habit of going to the club every Friday night. Drinking, smoking, and laughing their hearts out. One Friday night, Nia decided to go with them, assuring them that her parents allowed her to.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Just-” Nia held her hand up, putting her index finger and thumb closer together but not quite touching, “one tiny detail: I don’t drink.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s okay,” says Kara, waving it off.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” The surprise in Nia’s voice making Kara frown. Not drinking alcohol is not a problem. You don’t necessarily have to drink alcohol to have a good time.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” says Sam. “It’s no problem at all.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They’ve been at the club for two hours now, drinking and laughing. Some were dancing, some were still sitting at their table when Kara decided to go out on the balcony to get some fresh air.</p><p> </p><p>The club has a VIP section upstairs where you have to pay extra to get to it. It’s not that much so whenever they go out, they always go to the VIP section because downstairs was always packed.</p><p> </p><p>When Kara went out, she took a deep breath. The lights inside were really making her dizzy. It’s like you don’t get drunk off their drinks, you get drunk because of the lights. Gayle followed her a few seconds later and they got to talking, getting to know each other better. About 20 minutes passed when they realized they’ve been out too long, so they decided to go back. When they got back, Nia was drunk and she was crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit! What happened?” Kara panicked, looking at everyone, surprised when she saw Leslie and Andrea at their table. Everyone was so busy trying to calm Nia down, they didn’t hear Kara’s question. Whenever someone gets near Nia, she starts screaming unless it was Lena. Somehow, Nia was clinging on to her, and she wouldn’t let go of her.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get her some air,” Alex suggested, standing up. Lena stood up as she helped Nia up, putting her arm around Nia’s waist and making their way downstairs. Everyone followed.</p><p> </p><p>They went outside. The club was near the sea so they walked for a bit, sitting down on the sand or some logs on the beach. Lots of people were there as well, drinking. They all gathered around Nia, panicking and worrying.</p><p> </p><p>“Give her some space,” Sam said walking away, grabbing her pack of cigarettes from her pocket and lighting one. With that, everyone walked away, except for Lena and Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Kara stayed and was figuring out how to help. “Hey Lena, what happened? What-”</p><p> </p><p>“Not now, Kara!” Lena yelled, though not so loud for anyone but a few strangers to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Kara knew it wasn’t personal, but she was hurt. She didn’t like it when people yell at her. She knew Lena was trying to help Nia, she wanted to help too, but maybe she was just being annoying again. Her head was spinning, vision blurry either from too much alcohol or tears forming in her eyes, she couldn’t say. As she walked away, she sees a guy she knew was in the other class with Imra and Gayle. She saw him a couple of times at school, knew he was bad news, but she approached him anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” William greeted, holding some sort of rolled up paper between his fingers which Kara guessed was probably weed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Kara sat down beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here with my friends,” she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh,” William nodded. He took a hit with his weed when Kara stared at him. “You want some?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara didn’t know why, but she nodded. She took the rolled up paper between her fingers and put it between her lips, inhaling. They did that a few times, passing it back and forth until it was gone and she could hear and feel Lena pulling her up.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with you?” Kara heard Lena snap, but she was too out of it to say something. Kara slowly dragged her eyes from William to Lena, seeing Lena was glaring at William. “Let’s go, Kara. I’m taking you home.” She pulled Kara up, holding her arm to guide her.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are the others?” Kara mumbled, hoping it was loud enough for Lena to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Home.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On Monday, neither Lena nor Sam was talking to Kara. She figured Lena told Sam what happened, but clearly not Alex because Alex seemed to be fine with her. She knew they were mad because Kara received a few angry messages from them both. She apologized multiple times though, but it looks like they were still mad. She tried to ignore the hurt she was feeling but she couldn’t so she didn’t go to school on Thursday and Friday telling Eliza and Alex she wasn’t feeling well.</p><p> </p><p>Kara cried herself to sleep when Alex and Eliza wasn’t home. The past 4 days she was at home, all she seemed to do was cry and sleep. She barely ate anything which made Alex worried. Her sister asked her a few times if something was wrong, but she always said no, saying she just wasn’t feeling well. Whenever she cried herself to sleep, the thought about losing Lena and Sam kept running through her mind. Just how she lost her parents, although not quite. They were still there, alive, but they chose to ignore her and Kara’s mind couldn’t wrap around on why that is when Kara already apologized.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>someone in the comments asked why Nia was crying and honestly even as the writer i have no fucking clue. some people cry when they drink and idek why but i just thought id put that out there kjsdks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first few days of the next week was still the same. Kara tried to ignore the hurt- talking to Nia and the others while she tries to distract herself from what she was feeling. She was always the loud one- always laughing and making others smile- but since the past week, she’s been silent. She's been avoiding people as much as she can so they don’t ask questions she doesn’t want to answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Wednesday afternoon though just before they were going home, she approached Lena reminding her about her leather jacket because she still hasn’t given it back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right. I’ll bring it tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Lena could walk away, Kara grabbed her wrist, turning the raven haired girl around. “Why aren’t you talking to me?” she asked head down, already feeling tears forming in her eyes. “I already apologized. In fact, I apologized multiple times. I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not that, Kara,” Lena sighed. “I feel guilty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guilty? Why?” Kara was puzzled. Lena didn’t do anything, so why would she be guilty?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I yelled at you? Because I wasn’t there to stop you from going near that idiot?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a sad smile on Lena’s lips and when Kara looked into her eyes, she could see it. The guilt, regret. Lena wasn’t mad at her. She was mad at herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena, I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I yelled at you, I didn’t mean to. I know you don’t like it when someone yells at you, and for that I am so sorry. I’m sorry that I hurt you. It wasn’t my intention. I was just so worried about Nia and-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, hey. It’s okay,” Kara assured Lena, putting her hands on her shoulders. “I’m okay,” she gave Lena a small smile, trying to look Lena in the eyes when Lena looked down, seemingly ashamed. “I mean the whole ignoring me thing hurt, yes, but-” Kara trailed as if she wasn’t sure whether or not she should say it. She breathed out, "I hope we’re okay now…?” she asked, unsure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Kara,” Lena let out a tired chuckle. “We’re okay now,” she hugged Kara tightly. “I’m still so sorry though,” she whispered in Kara’s ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Kara whispered, hugging Lena back just as tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena let go. “I’ll make it up to you. Do you want to get something to eat? My treat, of course,” Lena smiled. Kara noticed her smile faltering as if she was scared to Kara would say no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d love to,” Kara smiled. They were so engaged in their conversation they didn’t realize that they were the only ones left inside their classroom until a janitor came in. “R-right,” Kara spluttered and cleared her throat. She gathered her things as quickly as she could, dropping a notebook in her haste. She heard Lena chuckle which made her smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got out, they saw Sam with her back against the wall beside the door, head tilted back and eyes closed until she heard the door open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys are talking now, good. Kara, I’m so sorry for ignoring you like this weirdo here did,” she nodded her head at Lena, the latter rolling her eyes. “I was kinda mad at you because why would you do that?” she raised her voice slightly, but she wasn’t mad. “You knew that guy was bad news, why did you go near him?,” she flailed her arms around. They started walking down the hall. “Don’t worry though, that guy is never going to go near you again. We made sure of that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-” Kara gaped at Sam. “You didn’t hurt him or threaten him or anything, did you?” She asked, her eyes flitting from Sam to Lena, then back to Sam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhh,” Sam said, squinting her eyes, looking anywhere but at Kara. “Gotta run now, okay byeee!” Sam practically ran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena chuckled. “Don’t worry. We didn’t hurt him,” she smiled. Something tells Kara they did something else entirely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day she heard that William got suspended for a week because they found weed in his backpack, a bag full of it. <em>Sam and Lena.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Why did you guys do that?” She was now standing in front of Sam and Lena, hands on her hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do what?” asked Sam, eyes on her iPad, ballistically tapping on her phone though her voice was calm. They were playing again. Lena had her eyes closed, her head tilted back in her chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“William,” she whispered, cupping her hand next to her mouth like it was some sort of secret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We didn’t do anything Kara- fuck! Goddammit! This is bullshit!” Sam angrily slammed her iPad down on her armchair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hah! You’re just mad because you’re such a noob,” Leslie commented all the way from the back. Sam stood up, making her way to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara sighed as she sat down next to Lena, turning her head as she looked at the two girls in the back. “Come on, Leslie. No trash talking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up, blondie. I do what I want,” she says as she put her feet up on an armchair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wanna go then?” Sam provoked Leslie, smacking her feet off the armchair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leslie stood up. “Let’s go then.” Everyone started talking really loud, trying to stop the fight from happening. A few people started to hold back both girls. Lena abruptly stood up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god! Everyone shut the fuck up!” Lena yelled, clearly annoyed. She looked at Sam and Leslie, mostly at Leslie. “I’m trying to sleep! Jesus! Go outside if you want to fight!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone quieted down, as well Sam and Leslie. Lena sat back down, letting out an exasperated sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Kara heard Leslie say. “You wanna go grab something to eat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam shrugged. “Why not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went out talking about how some characters from the game are getting weak and ideas on how to make them stronger, or who is a better character to use. Kara shook her head but smiled. Everyone here really are just friends, they just rile each other up sometimes. Although when someone really needs help, especially if it’s academically, they help one another. No one gets left behind, no one fails. It’s nice. They’re like a little family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena leaned back against her chair again, eyes tightly shut, twisting and turning a bit. Kara doesn’t blame her. Sleeping on a chair is really uncomfortable although she could do it if she was really that tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara placed her hand on Lena’s thigh, running her hand up and down, slowly. Lena moved her head from the chair to Kara’s shoulder. “You okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena hummed, eyes still closed. “Don’t stop,” she says when Kara retrieved her hand back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara smiled. Instead of putting her hand back on Lena’s thigh, she put it in her hair, playing with it. She thought it would feel better like that, and she knew she loves it when she does that. She heard Lena groan and whine <em>‘Kara’</em> but felt her moving closer. She chuckled, placing a kiss on top of Lena’s head before putting her other hand back on her thigh, running it up and down, closing her own eyes and leaning her head back on her chair. <em>Oh well. </em>She certainly doesn’t mind. If she looked down at Lena one more time, she would see a small smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exams were really close and all the teachers thought it’d be okay to give them projects to make and pass them before the exams, all while expecting them to study. In conclusion, school sucks. They suck hard. To Kara, Ms. Lane is fine because her class is easy and she’s a good teacher, but everyone else is a big no no.</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Kara were studying in their room, asking each other questions when Alex’s phone <em>dinged</em>. Alex glanced at it for a second then proceeded to tell Kara that it’s nothing, until it kept <em>dinging</em>, signaling that she received multiple texts in a row.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighed. “Just get it, Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Alex smiled guiltily at Kara. “It’ll be just a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>They were both sitting on Kara’s bed and Alex’s phone was all the way on her own bed, all ten feet away. Alex stood up and walked over to her bed, sitting down and jumping quite a bit from the strings under the bed. Alex’s face turned to red which didn’t go unnoticed by Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex? Are you okay?” Kara asked worriedly as her sister’s eyes didn’t leave her phone. “Alex?” she said louder this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Alex’s eyes looked up at Kara, though Kara could see she was distracted.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Kara repeated. Honestly, what’s going on with her sister?</p><p> </p><p>Alex cleared her throat. “Hmm? O-oh yes, I am okay. Everything is fine. Kara is fine-I mean Alex! Alex is me and I am Alex and I am-” she cleared her throat again, “fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara was skeptical although she didn’t push it. Her sister would tell her if something was bothering her because that’s just who they are, they share everything together. If one doesn’t share such a thing, the other tries not to push it because they knew their place and they were still allowed privacy.</p><p> </p><p>Kara went downstairs to get some water when she saw Kelly in the kitchen leaning against the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kelly. What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kara. I’m here to see your sister, as per usual.”</p><p> </p><p>“As per usual,” Kara repeated. Kelly walked passed her going upstairs when her own phone vibrated inside her back pocket. She pulled it out, opening the message.</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: study at noonan’s?</p><p> </p><p>Kara wanted to tell Lena she was already studying with Alex, but she didn’t. Instead, she replied <em>‘</em><em>hang on</em><em>’</em> and went back upstairs. Alex should be fine, Kelly’s with her anyways.</p><p> </p><p>She opened the door to their bedroom only to find her sister tongue deep in her girlfriend’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Alex!” </em>she shrieked, closing the door back again as fast as she could.<em> I should’ve learned my lesson.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She yelled through the door, informing her sister that she’s going out and ran downstairs as fast as she could, almost tripping when she texted Lena she’d be at Noonan’s in five minutes. She fast-walked, yelling again to inform Eliza that she’s going out before grabbing her coat from the coat rack. While walking, she couldn’t erase that image of her sister making out with her girlfriend in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Like she said to Lena, she arrived at Noonan’s in five minutes. She looked around for the familiar raven haired girl when she saw that she was sitting in the corner of the cafe, waving her hand up to get Kara’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>Kara walked over to her, a little out of breath considering she half ran to get to the place.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, are you okay?” Lena stood up the moment Kara sat down, still out of breath and face a little red. “Did you run all the way here?” she asked, sitting back down.</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” Kara breathed out. It’s not a problem for her. She likes to do morning and evening jogs every now and then. It really helps a lot.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? You could’ve said. I could’ve given you a ride.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Kara tried to even out her breathing. “It’s fine. I needed it.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena looked at Kara weird like she just grown two heads. Kara was always weird and she liked that about her but it made her wonder why Kara needed that run.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Kara began. “Who else is coming?” she asked as she sipped the iced tea that was in front of her. There were two glasses so she guessed that the one she was drinking from was hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no one. It’s just the two of us,” Lena replied calmly, gazing back down at the laptop in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara stilled and stopped sipping from the straw. Kara didn’t mind that it was just them. They’ve been alone together a few times, eating snacks at school and after school every now and then that only last about an hour, an hour and a half tops. Although maybe she did mind because they’ve never actually went out alone together and it just made her feel weird because she was scared that she’d mess something up or make things awkward.</p><p> </p><p>Lena noticed the crinkle between Kara’s eyebrows which she knew would only appear if she was either thinking really hard or if she was worried. The look on Kara’s face showed that it was both.</p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong?” Lena asked as she closed her laptop, trying to catch Kara’s eyes when the blonde was staring at her glass. It looks as if she was trying to melt it with her eyes. It was quite adorable with the pout playing on Kara’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Kara shook her head, trying to push back the thoughts that was occupying her head. Nothing’s going to go wrong. They’re just two gals being pals.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just two gals being pals :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If anyone knows Lena, they’d know she has a bit of a reputation for being the ‘bad girl’. Everyone avoids her because of what happened to Lex, her brother, who is now still in prison for being a murderer. Her mother, Lillian, looks at her like it was her fault for her brother turning into a monster. Despite that, she is always the brightest and smartest girl in the room - whichever room you’re in with her - hell even the the whole school. While all of that is true, if they really knew her, they’d know that she wasn’t like her family who were dark and cold. She is warm and a softie at heart even if she doesn’t like to show it. She cares about her friends - cares about what they think of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Please? If you don’t do this, I’d think you’re a really bad person with a bad heart,” Kara pouted at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>What Kara said didn’t faze her because she knew she didn’t mean it like that. What <em>is </em>making it hard for her to say no though is the look on Kara’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re in it now,” laughed Sam, taking a bite of her pizza.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, goddammit. That’s not fair. Put your pout away,” groaned Lena. No one can resist Kara’s pout, not even Alex. It’s like her superpower aside from being able to eat loads and still manage not to gain a single pound. “Ugh, fine,” she pushed the carton towards Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Bless your soul,” Kara grabbed the carton and and picked up a potsticker, shoving the entire thing into her mouth. She barely finishes it before she shoved a second one.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she going to be okay?” Nia asked, looking around at their table.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no, she’ll be fine,” said Winn as they all stared at Kara who was practically inhaling the entire carton. “She’s always like this - she always gets what she wants and she’s always hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mwnat my fawlt food is layf,” Kara spoke in between chewing.</p><p> </p><p>They just finished their exams and decided to grab a bite. The exams were easy apart from Math and History. Those two subjects just never click with Kara. The time almost ran out before she finished Math, and with History, she keeps forgetting the year.</p><p> </p><p>Studying with Lena didn’t always help Kara because she either gets distracted with everything that is Lena - her fingers or the way her tongue licks her lips in the middle of chewing something - or they both just end up talking and laughing. She never said no to hanging out with Lena. She would be half asleep in her bed trying to study but whenever Lena messages her asking to meet with her, she always say yes, always succumbing to whatever Lena’s requests.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alex and Kara were watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire on a Saturday night. Eliza was working late and they couldn’t really blame her because it was her job. At least she loves what she’s doing. Being a doctor is a tough job but getting to treat people and saving lives is a good reward.</p><p> </p><p>The part where Dumbledore asks Harry whether or not he put his name in the goblet of fire came up and it always cracks them up because in the book, it says ‘calmly’ but in the movie, Dumbledore was anything but calm.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Lena, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl that Kara was holding near her chest. She gave Kara a look. “You like her,” she said with such certainty that she didn’t even question it before moving her gaze back on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, I don’t,” Kara laughed incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, I can practically feel your love for Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“The other day I saw her wearing your favorite sweatshirt,” says Alex chewing her popcorn. “Yes, that one,” she added when Kara asked if it was the mint green one. “You have never even let me borrow that one and you know I’ve always wanted to.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was cold, Alex. What was I supposed to do?” Kara stood up to get two tubs of ice cream from the fridge and two spoons. She sat back down next to her sister and sighed, looking down. “Is it really that obvious?” she lifted her head up to look at Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not exactly good at being subtle,” Alex snatched one of the tubs of ice cream that Kara was cradling on her lap. “Your eyes turns to hearts every time you see her, and don’t think I didn’t see that one time in the club where you were both dancing with each other, which I might add, was borderline inappropriate between friends. Even for someone as close you and Lena,” she says as she took a spoonful of the vanilla ice cream. “And don’t forget that time she gave you hickeys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! You were dancing with Kelly too!” Kara pointed out as if that was supposed to do anything. She sighed. “She’s a tease, Alex. She probably was just drunk off her mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I was dancing with my <em>girlfriend</em>,” says Alex emphasizing the word <em>‘girlfriend’. </em>“I don’t want you to get hurt but why don’t you try shooting your shot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I haven’t tried that,” Kara scoffed, pausing the movie as she turned her body to face her sister, Alex doing the same. “February, Valentine’s Day. I asked you to come with me to buy all of those stuff, yeah?” Alex nodded. “I had everything planned out for days! What I need to buy, what I should do,” she paused. “I bought a card, a teddy bear, chocolates, and flowers. God, Alex!” she ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated. “I asked her to go to the movies. I even suggested Sam coming with us because I thought, I don’t know, that she’d want that. I even told Sam about it. We made the plan, I come back here to get ready for the night, and you know what happened.” Alex sighed and nodded. “She said that <em>Maxwell</em>,” she said with such venom in her voice, “wanted to go with us. So I told Sam about it, and what do you know-”</p><p> </p><p>“She said that if Lena brings him, she’s bringing her boyfriend at the time as well,” Alex nodded, filling in the words, knowing the story by heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Kara raised her hands up like she was thanking the gods that finally Alex was getting it. “What was I supposed to do? Be the fifth wheel? On Valentine’s Day?” she sighed, slumping back on the sofa. She opened her tub of ice cream, taking a spoon full of it, and shoving it in her mouth. “She kept messaging me that night when I told her I couldn’t go because something came up when there really wasn’t. I received like 20 messages of her asking me what happened and that I should go with them,” she exchanged her tub of ice cream with Alex’s. “On Monday, she and Sam were talking about how much fun they had and that it was unfortunate that I couldn’t go,” she said sadly, looking listlessly at the now paused movie on the screen in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, I’m sorry.” Alex grabbed the tubs and placed them on the coffee table. She scooted closer, legs still crossed and hugged Kara. “But what if she thought when you gave her all of those things, when you asked her out and suggested that Sam could go, maybe she thought that you were just doing all that because you were friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kara lifted her head up as she looked at Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“I know how it sounds like, friends do that for each other as well. But like also maybe not. People can be pretty dense sometimes. But when you suggested that Sam could go, maybe she thought you already told Sam that you three can go watch a movie together,” Alex said, looking down at her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, of course I did and-” Kara stopped midway her sentence like she just realized something. And then her face dropped. “<em>Oh.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Alex hummed and nodded. “You’re pretty affectionate, Kara. You hug people and kiss their cheeks and their foreheads. You do stuff for your friends just so they can be happy. That’s good. You’re a good friend, a good person,” she paused when Kara looked up at her. “Now, I’m not saying you should change who you are, but I guess Lena is just so used to you being so affectionate that she can’t tell if what you do with her is platonic or if it’s something more. Like I said, I don’t want you to get hurt. You’re my sister. Whatever you decide to do, I’ll always be here for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena’s birthday is a little after Halloween. She didn’t plan on celebrating it, but she did promise her friends that they would go out clubbing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Livewire!” Lena called out to Leslie down the hall. The nickname because the white-blonde haired girl likes to bring a little something to shock people. Literally.</p><p> </p><p>Leslie turned around. “What, Luthor?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena closed her eyes for a second trying not to let her anger get to her. She hates her last name. “Have you seen the others?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you mean your friends?” Lena nodded. “Nope, haven’t seen them. Although I think I did see the gay one making her way to the field.”</p><p> </p><p>“The what?”</p><p> </p><p>“The gay one,” Leslie repeated. “You know the blonde one-”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara’s gay?” asked Lena, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, I’m gay. But Kara’s gay?” Leslie asked, eyes wide as well.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lena asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Leslie asked as well.</p><p> </p><p>They exchanged the same question a couple of times until Lena got sick of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Goddammit, Leslie. Who did you see was going to the field?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you. The one that has ‘gay’ in her name. She’s blonde and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Gayle?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that one,” Leslie nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Great, thanks.” Lena turned around, making her way to the the field. But before she could, Leslie called her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Luthor!” Lena stopped in her tracks and turned around. “Happy birthday.” Before Lena could say anything, Leslie already turned back around. The small greeting made Lena smile.</p><p> </p><p>Lena found everyone in the middle of the field gathered around each other, a few of them holding different colored balloons. She could see Kara turning around shushing everyone like it wasn’t already obvious that they were trying to surprise her.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Lena looked at the smile on their faces. “What are we doing out here? Just hanging out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh,” Kara looked around her and nodded, a big smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Lena asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “So, let me get this straight. You skipped classes and missed a quiz just to hang out in the middle of the field?” she asked as she looked around. Nobody else was there but them.</p><p> </p><p>“We missed a quiz?” Brainy asked, panic in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s just kidding, Brainy,” Winn said. “I know the teachers’ schedule. There wasn’t a quiz…right?” he asked. Winn has connections, knows a lot of people. That’s how he knew. But despite that, he seemed unsure.</p><p> </p><p>Lena grinned mischievously. That earned her a few groans and laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Kara opened a box with a round cake in it that says <em>‘Happy 16</em><em><sup>th</sup></em><em> birthday, Lena!’</em>. She started singing <em>‘Happy Birthday’</em> while walking towards Lena when everyone joined in on the song. She hates the song but she didn’t have the heart to wash out the smile on the blonde’s face that was now in front of her. Lena smiled when they all stopped singing and Kara repeated the words on the cake. She made a wish before blowing out the candles. Everyone cheered as soon as she did, greeting her a happy birthday.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re gay?” Lena asked Gayle quietly while everybody else was talking. “Not that it’s any of my business, of cour-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s alright,” Gayle cut her off. “I mean it’s pretty much my name,” she says as she shrugged a shoulder. “And I am dating Imra so, yeah, I think so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what? When did that happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“A few days after the Acquaintance Party.”</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was 11 pm and they were at the club drinking. Kara suggested that the birthday girl should drink sixteen shots because of the fact the Lena turned 16 and the others agreed. Brainy still doesn’t go with them because his parents still wouldn’t allow him. Though, since Nia got drunk that one night, she’s been going with them ever since, her alcohol tolerance getting better.</p><p> </p><p>A few shot glasses were now on the table and everyone was cheering. Lena could handle her liquor well but sixteen shots in one sitting?</p><p> </p><p>“Only six more to go!”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, because sixteen shots isn’t so bad, right?” Lena prodded. She stood up. “I’m going to the bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara got up as well. “Me too.” She was worried that her suggestion might have been a bad idea and that it was too much for Lena. If she wasn’t keeping an eye on her, she was sure she would’ve missed the way Lena stumbled on her way to the bathroom. “Hey, you okay?” she asked once Lena stepped out of the stall and washed her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm.” Lena’s eyes were slightly dropping and she was swaying on her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, do you wanna get out of here?” Kara suggested as she nodded towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, this is the bathroom, Kara. We can’t just stay here,” Lena laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s cheeks darkened as she looked down on the floor. <em>Right.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Lena was looking at Kara in the mirror. “I’m just teasing, darling” she says, the term of endearment slipping before she could stop it.</p><p> </p><p>That perked Kara up as she looked back at Lena in the mirror. A beat of silence filled them as they stared at each other, the only sound was the muffled music from the other side of the door.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you have in mind?” Lena asked so quietly that Kara wasn’t sure if she heard Lena say it or if she was just imagining it until Lena turned around to look at her, her hands behind her on the edge of the sink.</p><p> </p><p>Kara shrugged. “We could get some food,” she suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“They have food here,” Lena teased once more.</p><p> </p><p>Kara pursed her lips, nodding before she opened the door. She was about to make her way back to their table when she felt a hand slipped in hers, tugging at it. She turned around, her feet moving involuntarily by itself as she followed Lena. Lena hopped on her motorcycle, handing Kara a helmet, another helmet in her other hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no. Nope,” Kara shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You drank a lot tonight. I’m driving.” Kara reached out her free hand, waiting for the keys to be handed to her.</p><p> </p><p>Lena scoffed. “I’m not letting you drive my motorcycle,” she says, emphasizing the word <em>‘my’.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess we’re staying then.” Kara placed the helmet behind Lena on the seat and started walking back to the club.</p><p> </p><p>Lena groaned, swearing under her breath. “Fine. Kara!” she called out. Kara turned back around and jogged up to Lena. “If you kill us tonight, I’ll strangle you,” threatened Lena as she hand Kara her keys and hopped off the motorcycle.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds fair, but that’s not at all possible,” Kara replied. “So, where do you wanna go?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Kara. It was your idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara texted Alex that they went out for the night in case she started worrying.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, with the way we’re bailing out on everyone, one would think we’re a couple,” Lena commented as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind,” Kara replied winking back at Lena, feeling brave all of a sudden. “Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena was silent after that.</p><p> </p><p>The night was cold, but the leather jacket that Lena insisted she wears kept her warm. Barely any vehicles were around as she drove. She could feel Lena’s arms around her waist hugging her loosely while her head was leaning against her back. She looked back at Lena for a second and saw her looking up at the moon. It made her smile.</p><p> </p><p>Kara drove for about half an hour until she stop on the outskirts of the city. There was a cliff overlooking the city a few feet away from them.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we were going to get some food,” joked Lena as she hopped of the motorcycle. “I know this place,”she says quietly, removing her helmet and putting it on the seat. Kara hopped off the motorcycle after Lena, hanging the helmet she was using on one of the handlebars.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Lena breathed out. “I used to come here all the time a few years ago when I needed to clear my head,” she shared, walking up to the cliff as she sat down, her legs dangling over the edge. Kara didn’t voice her concerns as she sat down beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara couldn’t imagine the life Lena’s been through. She’s had her fair share of pain and suffering in the past herself when the place she used to call home burned down with her parents in it. It took her awhile to adjust to Eliza and Jeremiah, and then her adoptive father passed away not a few years after they adopted her. It was hard for Alex as it was for her. She lost a lot of people in her life and it’s been tough, but she got her sister and her adoptive mother out of it. Sometimes she just wished that she didn’t need to lose her family for her to gain a new one.</p><p> </p><p>From what Kara knew about Lena, her brother, Lex, got locked up for murder. Her mother on the other hand wasn’t any better. She knew Lillian treated Lena like trash because she was also adopted. Lena’s father passed away and Kara couldn’t imagine how hard it was for her. She grew up with love and affection while Lena didn’t. She could tell Lena has this wall around herself and likes being in her solitude most of the time and that saddens her. She wants to show Lena that the world, when you’re around people who care about you, isn’t all that bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Lex wasn’t always a monster,” Lena shares as she looked out at the city. “He used to be so kind and gentle, especially with me,” she says with a sad smile. “He used to play chess with me all the time and give me dessert right after dinner,” she laughed wistfully. Kara could see the faraway look in Lena’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother wasn’t always fond of me, still isn’t,” Lena added, laughing bitterly. “I could never forget the look in her eyes the first time father brought me…”she trailed, trying to think of the right word, “to the manor.” She never considered the Luthor manor her home. It was always cold in there anyways that’s why she spends most of her time outside alone either reading a book or sometimes, with her friends. “She looked at me with pure detestation and disgust one couldn’t imagine looking at a four year old.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve that.” Kara wanted her to know that she didn’t deserve any of her mother’s hatred, a hatred she couldn’t imagine feeling towards an innocent girl. “You deserve people who care about you, and our friends care a lot about you,” she smiled when Lena looked at her. “I care about you.” Lena smiled back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” Kara reached into her pocket, retrieving a small red box. “I meant to give you this in the field, but I forgot. I hope you like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena opened the box, revealing a silver necklace with a crescent moon as the pendant. “Kara…”</p><p> </p><p>“I always catch you drawing it on your arm and looking up at the moon every time we go out at night,” Kara explained.</p><p> </p><p>Lena jumped in Kara’s arms, hugging her. Kara immediately wrapped her arm around Lena, her other arm resting on the ground to make sure they don’t fall. Although Kara was sure she already has.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday, Lena.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am: soft</p><p>recently i just found out that ao3 isnt counting hits from non-logged in readers anymore because of whats happening and shit idk. fanfic authors i think deserve far better because they spend their time writing fics for hours and hours on end for free so you can read your fave ships fall in love over and over again in different contexts. now im not saying you should leave a kudos or a comment on this fic but you can if you want. what im trying to say is if you have an acc go log in and leave a kudos or a comment or two on your fave fics. show the author your love for their work. thank you and stay safe everyone &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first week of December came and the Christmas Party was all everyone talked about. They were excited as to what the theme for this year will be. Unlike the Acquaintance Party, the Student Body won’t be the one to decide, the class will. Each class will have their own party and will decide what they want the theme to be. They can decorate their room however they wish for it to be and will decide what they want the food and drinks to be, still no alcohol though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” Winn began as he stood in front of the class. “The theme for the Christmas Party.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone started yelling themes all at once when Kara raised her hand and yelled ‘Halloween’. Everyone looked at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Kara asked when it got silent. “We didn’t celebrate Halloween,” she huffed. Everyone kept yelling ideas when Lena spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Retro.” Everyone’s eyes were now on Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, that would be cool,” Sam backed up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Winn clapped. “Is that it? Is that final?” Some agreed and some remained quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They decided that the theme would be retro and were talking about how and what to decorate their room. It’s been like this every school year and it’s not that bad. Kara loves Christmas. She loves the lights, the presents, the cute thick sweaters, hell even the songs and carols that Alex hate so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Kara’s biological parents died, they had a tradition. Every Christmas Eve, they’d eat dinner and watch Christmas movies together. She’d try to stay up as late as she can, trying to see if she could catch Santa Claus, but she never could. Just before midnight, she’d fall asleep and somehow she would wake up in her bed. On Christmas Day when she wakes up, she’d run around screaming and would go into her parents’ bedroom and wake them up. They’d open presents first before breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the Danvers’ adopted her, she cried on her first Christmas with them. She told them how much she missed her parents, and told them about their tradition. Every year after that, they did it Kara’s way and it grew on them. Kara loved Christmas Day because aside from the presents, they get to eat the Danvers’ special - blueberry pancakes. Kara loves pancakes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara, honey, can you hand me the lights?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s okay, Eliza. I got it.” Kara grabbed the Christmas lights from a box full of Christmas stuff; balls, more lights and a star to put on top of the tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were decorating the Christmas tree. Kara hummed to the carol that was playing, swaying her hips a little as she rounded the tree, putting the lights on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kara, for fucks sake, change the goddamn song,” Alex groaned when she came out of the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alexandra,” Eliza warned, narrowing her eyes at her oldest daughter. “Language.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, mom. This song is making me deaf,” Alex grabbed the remote and changed the song to Mr. Brightside by The Killers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex!” Kara whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh please, don’t give me that look, Kara. You love this song too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do! But it’s Christmas,” Kara pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can literally hear the pout on your face and I’m just glad I’m not looking at you right now.” Indeed she wasn’t. Alex had her back facing Kara as she hang a wreath on the front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite Kara complaining about the song, she was singing along to it. Looking at her two daughters, Eliza just shook her head and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom, why are we decorating? We’re not even going to spend Christmas here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Eliza,” Kara backed up. “Aren’t we visiting Aunt Astra for Christmas this year?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kara’s parents died, she didn’t know her mom had a sister - a twin sister in fact - until a few years after the Danvers adopted her. Apparently, her mom, Alura, and Astra had a bad falling out before she was born and her mom didn’t even tell her she had an aunt. It made her angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhmm, yeah,” Eliza replied. “But if we weren’t doing this right now, both of you wouldn’t be bickering.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara and Alex looked at each other. “Isn’t that a good thing?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eliza just shrugged and walked away. If they weren’t bickering and being like sisters, the house would be lonely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, do you have something to wear for the Christmas Party?” Kara caught up with Lena. It was a week after they chose the theme and everyone was buzzing as to what to wear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Do you want to go out and look for one right now?” Lena asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was right after school and Kara didn’t have anything to do so she nodded. They went to the mall and went into a bunch of stores looking for an outfit but didn’t find one. They didn’t really know what they were looking for exactly so they just went for a stroll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m getting hungry,” says Kara, her stomach grumbling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena chuckled. “Yeah, I can tell,” she replied looking at Kara’s stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went to a Chinese restaurant to eat. They kept eating and talking until they realized it was getting late and had to go home. They parted ways, bidding each other goodbyes with Kara telling Lena to text her once she was home because the latter didn’t have her motorcycle with her, said she had to get it fixed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, it was all the same; go to classes, eat, go to more classes until school was over. Kara walked outside the school with Nia, Imra, Brainy, and Gayle, and parted ways with them and then she saw Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” she called out, jogging towards her. “Where you going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to go home yet,” Kara shared. “Do you wanna go somewhere?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhh,” Lena paused. “Sure,” she said when the blonde held her hand and started pulling lightly when they crossed the road. “Exactly where are we going, Kara?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara shrugged a shoulder, dropping Lena’s hand once they reached the sidewalk. “I don’t know. Find an outfit, I guess? I just don’t want to go home yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked together side by side as they talked. It started raining lightly when Kara offered Lena the hoodie she was wearing, insisting she needed to cover her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, what about you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m okay,” Kara assured Lena. “Just put it on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raven haired girl didn’t put the hoodie on, but she did cover her head with it. A few minutes later, the rain started pouring harder that Lena even shared the hoodie with Kara, covering her head as well. Not that it helped because it wasn’t even that big.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stopped walking and waited for a cab under the maroon soaked hoodie. 15 minutes later and they were still standing on the same sidewalk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, it’s getting worse. I think you should just go home,” Kara said to Lena, looking up at the dark sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nahh, I’m okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They kept waving at the cabs that were passing by but none of them stopped. Another 15 minutes passed when one finally did and they got inside as fast as they could, telling the driver where to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They ended up in a different mall than they went to yesterday. Stepping inside, they shivered as the cold air conditioner seeped through their damped clothes. Waiting under the rain for 30 minutes made them both hungry so they skipped going to clothing stores, instead going straight to a pizza shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was half past 8 pm when they both decided that they were calling it a night. Kara stood beside Lena, refusing to go home until Lena gets a ride. When a cab finally stopped, she said goodbye to Lena and made sure to tell her to message her once she gets home. Watching the cab drive away, she stood there alone with a small smile on her face as she waited for another cab.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going out after school became a routine for Kara and Lena for a week. They would go out and set their minds on finding an outfit for the Christmas Party which was already next week, but they would never find one so they’d always just end up talking and laughing and getting dinner together.</p><p> </p><p>The week of the Christmas Party came and they had started decorating their room, barely having any classes by then. As always, Lena was doing most of the work, not relying on anyone to do anything. Kara always liked that about Lena, about how she could just live without needing anyone’s help. She knew we all need help sometimes but Lena just seem fine by herself to which Kara finds wonderful, though sort of sad at the same time. She could never imagine her life without anyone in it. She felt a little ashamed that Lena was doing most of the work so she tried to help her as much as she could.</p><p> </p><p>While a lot of people were on their gadgets, a few were helping Lena decorate the room, including Kara. She put Taylor Swift’s latest album on - <em>Lover</em><em> -</em>while they continued working. A lot of people were familiar with the singer’s songs of course, but not the songs that were on the that particular album, only Kara and Lena were singing along while some hummed. The bridge of ‘<em>Cruel Summer</em>’ came up and Kara was singing her heart out.</p><p> </p><p>“He looks up grinning like a devil!” she sang.</p><p> </p><p>When the song ‘<em>Lover</em>’ came on, more than a few of them were singing. A few minutes later, Kara got up asking her friends if they wanted to grab a snack. Some of them stood up, some remained. They went to eat and returned to their rooms about ten minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>Lunch was nearing when everyone slowly but surely upped and leave, leaving only Kara and Lena in the room. They kept working for two hours until they were exhausted so they settled on cleaning.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Sam just messaged me,” says Kara, looking at her phone and reading the text.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? What did she say?”</p><p> </p><p>“She wants us to meet with them. They’re having drinks right now,” Kara replied, looking up from her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe next time.” Lena slumped on an armchair. “I’m kind of exhausted and-” she yawned, “sleepy,” she breathed out. “Unless you want to go, of course,” she added. “I won’t stop you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no.” There’s no way Kara would just leave Lena. She wasn’t feeling like drinking anyways. “I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm.” She texted Sam back, letting them know they weren’t coming.</p><p> </p><p>They continued cleaning while listening to music and singing along. After cleaning, Lena sat down in the front row, sighing as she leaned her head back against the chair. Kara sat on the chair behind her, touching Lena’s ears and hair so gently, letting her know she wanted to play with her hair. Lena lifted her head so that Kara could gather it. Lena closed her eyes and hummed, feeling Kara’s fingers through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kara?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you a personal question? I mean, you don’t have to answer it exactly but-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s okay,” Kara cut her off. “Ask away.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena was silent for a moment like she was trying to think of the right words. And then she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gay?” Lena asked, all seriousness in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>It took Kara a moment for the question to sink it. And then she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, are you serious?” she laughed more, throwing her head back.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara quieted down. “I’ve always told you I liked you! And I’ve always said that it sucks that you’re straight. Wasn’t that clear enough?”</p><p> </p><p>“...<em>Oh.”</em> Lena turned around and looked at Kara. “So, you’re actually gay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, bisexual, but yeah,” Kara nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” she turned back around, resting her head back on the chair once again, Kara immediately running her fingers through Lena’s hair softly. “I didn’t know you were actually serious. I mean, I did have a hunch whenever you say you liked me, but I always thought you were joking because we always flirt and stuff. ” Kara hummed. “But I’ve never actually heard you say you were gay or, well, bisexual,” she laughed lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, I always thought everybody knew I was.”</p><p> </p><p>They were quiet after that, both lost in their own thoughts. Kara doesn’t try to hide that she was also into girls and yes, she always thought everyone knew. She wasn’t ashamed of it, hell she can’t imagine <em>not</em> liking girls. Sometimes she always wonder how anyone is straight.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kara?” Kara hummed in response. “How do you feel about relationships?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like,” Lena paused. “Are you ever scared of it?”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence except for the music that was still playing, the question quickly changing the atmosphere around them into something more serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of, yeah,” Kara said quietly. “It would be nice to have someone, I guess, preferably you,” Kara joked, chuckling lightly at her own joke. “No really. Uhh, yeah. It would be nice to have someone, but the thought of, I don’t know, losing them is scary to me,” she smiled sadly, looking down even though Lena couldn’t see her. “I would love to spoil someone, you know? And like go on dates with them, spend time with them, love them…” she trailed. “But I’ve lost a lot of people in my life, and the thought of someone just, I don’t know, someone falling out of love with me knowing once in their life they did love me, is scary.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena turned around. She was looking at Kara so intensely that Kara forgot how to breathe for a moment. She didn’t know why Lena looked so sad - well, her answer was pretty sad, but right then and there, she wished she could read her mind, even just for a second. She then notices their faces getting closer, who was moving closer she wasn’t sure, but their faces were merely inches away from each other when someone opened the door to their classroom, causing them both to jump away from each other.</p><p> </p><p>“I know!” he laughed along with the others.</p><p> </p><p>It was just a few students they knew were from the other class with Imra and Gayle. They didn’t mind because they all knew each other, but maybe Kara did mind a bit. Lena cleared her throat and stood up, making her way outside. With all the noise the students were making and the music that was still playing, Kara only focuses on one thought - she almost kissed Lena Luthor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>littledevil: babyyy</p><p>littledevil: im coming to get you</p><p>littledevil: lets go to school together</p><p>littledevil: let me know when you’re ready</p><p> </p><p>Kara was getting ready in the bathroom when she got the messages. <em>Baby? Huh, well that’s new. It’s fine, it doesn’t mean anything.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>It’s been a few days since the whole bout where she and Lena almost kissed. She couldn’t stop thinking about it which resulted in not going to school yesterday and receiving a few questions from Lena about why she was absent. They didn’t have classes anyways with everyone so busy getting ready for their own party, even the teachers, so Eliza let it slide and let her stay in. It wasn’t that she was avoiding Lena, no, she just didn’t know what to say - or if she should even say anything.</p><p> </p><p>The weeks that she and Lena were trying to find an outfit to wear wasn’t quite fruitful, though she did have fun with Lena as always. She ended up not buying anything while Lena bought a red and black plaid jeans. She managed to find an old washed up blue jeans to which she paired with an oversized black shirt, tucked in with a black leather belt, and high-top converse.</p><p> </p><p>The other day when she was looking for something to buy for the exchanging of gifts, she bought Lena a top that she thought was going to fit Lena well. She was always planning on buying Lena a gift for Christmas but she didn’t know what to buy. So she made one, and well, the top is just an extra.</p><p> </p><p>She replied to Lena, saying that she was ready and waited for her in her and Alex’s room. Alex was at Kelly’s getting ready and so she was alone when she opened the door to their room, leaving the door open and grabbing her own guitar which she got from Eliza just recently before laying down on her bed, head on the foot of the bed. She started playing the guitar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s not that easy with you here, but I know I want you to stay</em>
</p><p>
  <em>See this could be us in a few years, but just tell me you like to play</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s like everyday I’m kicking rocks, I could fly away but you got me at a complete stop</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How do you managed to keep me going, but somehow you keep me from going?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She sang closing her eyes as she thought about Lena. Unbeknownst to her was that the person she was thinking about was now standing it the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest looking solely at her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>See you distract me, but I’m distracted without you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know how to focus, baby teach me how to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Cause I’m standing still again</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But if you love me, just like the way that I love you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wouldn’t mind a little comforting from you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why do I let you in my head?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She kept singing while Lena was still standing there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’re not helping me, but I helplessly fall for you</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’d love to keep watching you and your little concert here, but I think we have to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara jumped up at Lena’s voice, almost falling off her bed. Her eyes grew at the sight of Lena in her doorway. “How long have you been standing there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not long,” Lena smiled. “Your mom let me in.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara cleared her throat. “Right.” Of course Eliza would let her in. She’s been talking about Lena to her for about a year now.</p><p> </p><p>She stood up, leaving her guitar on her bed while she gathered her two small bags of gifts, following Lena downstairs. Lena was wearing another one of her black spaghetti strap and the red and black plaid jeans she bought with combat boots. And her <em>necklace. </em>She was wearing the necklace Kara gave her. Although the night Kara gave it to her, she’s been wearing it ever since as far as Kara knows, but that doesn’t change the fact that every time she sees Lena wearing it, or Lena in general, she feels butterflies in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>They said their goodbyes to the older blonde woman in the kitchen before heading out, Lena grabbing her leather jacket off the back of the sofa. <em>Of course. </em>Lena climbed on the motorcycle first, putting her helmet on before giving Kara another, the latter putting it on and climbing behind her. Revving her motorcycle, she sped off into traffic, the blonde’s arms wrapped loosely around her waist, the bags she was carrying now on her lap.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at school, they bumped into Nia and Brainy who looked like they came together. Everyone knew they sort of like each other. The news doesn’t take long to spread with people babbling to everyone like it was the only thing they could do to make their life exciting - talking about other people. They went inside together talking about what they would do during Christmas break. Kara shared her plans with them, missing the way Lena’s face fell when she found out Kara wasn’t spending Christmas in National City.</p><p> </p><p>Their room looked like a small 90’s skating rink without the rink. The lights were in different colors and there was even a small disco ball. It looked so…<em>retro. </em>Of course Kara helped with a few of those, but just looking at it now was different. There was a few of her classmates inside already in their outfits.</p><p> </p><p>The party wasn’t at all that enthralling if Kara was being honest, apart from the games. She participated to a few of those, convincing Lena to participate with her to twice. After eating lunch with everyone - the whole class insisting on having a cater - it was now time for the exchanging of gifts. She got a Finn stuffed toy - the character from a cartoon called Adventure Time - to which she remembers putting in her wish list - a thing they have so the person who picked them wouldn’t think so hard of what to get and the person who receives them wouldn’t have to act like they like it when they don’t. She gave one of the small bags she brought to the guy she picked, making sure she doesn’t give him the wrong one.</p><p> </p><p>“So, where are we going?” Kara asks after the party was over.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going out and have drinks,” Lena replied. She received another leather jacket as her gift. Her wish list was a bit vague considering all she put on there was ‘<em>something black</em>’.</p><p> </p><p>When they got outside, it was raining so they waited around for a bit and took pictures with their friends. The sky cleared out eventually and Kara and Lena left first telling everyone to go ahead, not elaborating. Kara asked her if she could take her home first so she could leave her gift.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I don’t really want to walk into a bar bringing a stuffed toy,” she said. “It’s enough that we’re not of legal age yet to drink, they might kick me out once they saw me with him,” she raised her stuffed toy, indicating that she was talking about Finn.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Look at you, already referring to it as him,” Lena grinned all knowingly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kara gasped audibly. “How dare you refer to my baby boy as ‘it’?” She hugged the top of his head close to her chest. “It’s okay, Finn. She didn’t mean you,” she whispered to the stuffed toy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Didn’t you once say that he was older than you?” Lena asked, glancing at Kara.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kara was a little taken aback with the question, surprised Lena remembers because she was sure she said it when she was rambling about the show. “You remember that?” The question slipped before she could stop it, Lena humming in reply. “I- well, he is. But he’s still my baby boy.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Once they reached her house, she unlocked the door. The house was quiet so she reckoned Eliza was at work. She texted Alex about their plan for the afternoon, asking her if she wanted to come. Her sister replied that she was going to hang out with Kelly which was also fine. She was happy for them.</p><p> </p><p>Lena followed her to her room, grabbing the guitar off Kara’s bed and moving it to lean on the side of the bedside table before she plopped down. Kara placed Finn beside Lena before turning around and walking to her closet, throwing the shirt she was currently wearing onto the floor and changing into a new one. She was aware that Lena was behind her and probably staring, but she didn’t mind. She wasn’t exactly ashamed of her body, but she didn’t totally show it off like guys would. She turned back around and saw that she was right - Lena <em>was </em>staring.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kara asked.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of replying, Lena threw Finn at her, hitting her square in the face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Kara exclaimed. “Don’t throw Finn!” She picked him up off the floor. “What was that for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go, you dork.” Lena stood up and walked out the door. If she didn’t know Lena was straight, she would’ve thought she was having a gay panic attack.</p><p> </p><p>Before leaving, she made sure to grab the small paper bag she’s been bringing around all day.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the bar 20 minutes later to everyone already drinking, some playing pool. Kara sat down with the others while Lena made her way to the pool table Sam and Winn were playing at. Everyone was there, even Leslie and Vasquez, and surprisingly, Brainy as well. They were all talking, drinking - except for Brainy - and laughing that before they knew it, they’ve been at bar for hours and it was already past 7.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s getting late, guys,” says Brainy as he stood up. “Some of us have to be somewhere early tomorrow,” he narrowed his eyes at Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Boo!” Leslie booed, cupping her hands on both sides of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Kara groaned. “I don’t want to go home yet,” she huffed. It was true that she didn’t want to go home yet because aside from the pounding in her head that makes it impossible for her to stand on her own, she was also having fun. She might have drank more than a few shots. “I’m fine, guys,” she said when everyone looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“See, blondie’s fine,” Leslie says as she took a shot, scrunching her face a little. “Where is she going anyways?” Sam gave her a look that made her put her hands up, letting them know she’s shutting up.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go, Kara,” says Lena, pulling Kara up gently, making sure she doesn’t forget the small paper bag Kara’s been bringing that was resting on the table. Kara didn’t fight her off as she drunkenly slung her arm on Lena’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t want to go home yet,” Kara whined, though she walks away with the raven haired girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. How ‘bout food?” Lena suggested to which Kara hummed in delight, saying the word ‘<em>food</em>’ like a zombie.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, are they dating or something?”</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Even in Kara’s state, she still didn’t want to go home. Lena thought about ignoring Kara’s whines, but she couldn’t possibly bring Kara home drunk. So true to her word, she went to a drive-thru ordering two meals consisting of a burger, fries and a shake, making sure to buy a bottle of water for Kara before driving to the place they went to on her birthday on the outskirts of the city. They sat near the cliff, but only near enough for them to see the city and not fall off and die.</p><p> </p><p>When Lena gave Kara a burger, the blonde eagerly unwrapped it and took a big bite like she hasn’t eaten in days, moaning happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Hungry, are we?” Lena asked. Kara nodded frantically before groaning and holding a hand up to her temple. Lena chuckled. “Here,” she handed Kara the rest of her food and the bottle of water before digging into her own burger.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence, both them too busy eating their food and staring out at the arsenal of lights in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Kara said in a small voice. “I didn’t mean to act like a child.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Kara,” Lena smiled at her. “No need to apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t want to go home though,” Kara added, looking at Lena as she slurped her shake.</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughed quietly. “Of course. Anything you want.” And at that, Kara’s eyes glistened with something akin to mischief.</p><p> </p><p>“So if I said I wanted to go skinny dipping right now, would you say yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, exactly how drunk are you right now?” Lena laughed kindheartedly while Kara pouted. “Sure,” she said after a moment and it was Kara’s turn to let out a loud laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Kara arched an eyebrow at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why no-” Kara laughed incredulously, “because it’s cold, Lena!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if we go to a hot spring, it’s not.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara went silent with that. She might be too drunk or it seems like Lena is actually considering her ridiculous idea which is just <em>crazy</em>. She doesn’t even sound like she’s joking. <em>I might just be too drunk.</em></p><p> </p><p>“My, my, Lena. If I didn’t know you were straight, I’d say you just wanted to get me naked,” she shifted closer to Lena. “Or maybe you weren’t as straight as you thought you were?” she whispered as she leaned in close to Lena, not missing the way Lena’s eyes flicker to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Silence filled them as they stared into each other’s eyes, their face only mere inches away from each other. Kara didn’t move another inch, painfully waiting for Lena to make the move. Kara supposed it was all the alcohol she drank that made her act so brave, but she just really wanted to know if Lena is into her the same way she was.</p><p> </p><p>It seems like forever when Lena started leaning in. Kara can practically feel Lena’s shallow breath on her lips like she was nervous that she couldn’t breathe well. Their noses bumped, their lips hovering on each other when Kara’s phone started ringing in her pocket, the silent night making it sound louder than it is making them both jump apart. Kara tried to hide her frustration and disappointment as she answered the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Alex</em>,” she grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Kara, where are you? It’s already 10 and we have to get up by 4 am if you want to get there before lunch, and you haven’t even packed a bag yet!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kara moved the phone away from her ear and looked at it, and there at the top of the screen shows the time. <em>10:23 pm. </em>She groaned, putting her phone back on her ear. “I know, I know. I’ll be home soon.” And with that, she ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that,” she apologized to Lena. “I have to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena cleared her throat. “Right. Uh, I’ll take you home.” She stood up, Kara following suit.</p><p> </p><p>The drive back was quiet. Kara sobered up a little, though the pounding in her head was still there, now added with a feeling that she might vomit soon with all the alcohol she drank. Despite that, she couldn’t stop thinking about what <em>almost </em>happened back at the cliff if they hadn’t been distracted.</p><p> </p><p>The girl she’s been in love with for almost a year now is in front of her driving her back home. Kara has her arms wrapped around Lena’s waist a little tightly this time, her face in the crook of Lena’s neck a little too closely. She knew she was playing with fire with what she was doing, breathing a little too closely on Lena’s neck, brushing her lips every now and then on the skin. She could feel Lena’s breathing turning shallow like she was trying to stay calm. But Kara didn’t do it. She didn’t do what Lena did that night after the Acquaintance Party. She thinks she’s been pretty clear with her attraction towards Lena, and so she’s leaving that up to her. If in any way Lena decides to make a move, she’ll be there, but she hopes it won’t be too long. She doesn’t want to do anything that’ll make Lena uncomfortable so unless Lena admits she likes her too, she won’t do anything too big like kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara climbed off when Lena stopped right in front of her house, Lena following suit. They were still silent, none of them knowing what to say. That is when Kara looked down at the small paper bag that was hanging on her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, this is for you,” she handed the bag to Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I wanted to get you something,” she smiled. “I wasn’t exactly sure what so I kinda just bought a top and made one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Made what?” Lena asked, confused. “Another top?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No,” Kara shook her head. “I made a gift. It’s not much. It’s only like a few pictures of us but,” she shrugged, “I hope you like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered as she hugged Kara tightly for a few seconds before pulling back. “So, you’ll be gone for two weeks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Kara sighed. “But I’ll see you soon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Lena smiled. “I’ll see you soon.” She walked away, climbed onto her motorcycle, and sped away into the night with Kara watching her the whole time. She doesn’t look back. Kara wished she did.</p><p> </p><p>Kara breathed out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and went inside, going straight up into her and Alex’s room when she saw Alex laying on her own bed, staring up at her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, I really hate you right now,” she said, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Alex sat up. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara considered telling Alex what happened, but she didn’t. She couldn’t blame her sister. She was only looking out for her, like she always did. So instead, she replied <em>‘nothing’ </em>and braced herself for a night of folding clothes and preparing for the next day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the song is called helplessly by tatiana manaois</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive to Midvale was a long one. Kara slept the whole way there, hugging her Finn plushy near her chest as she did. It took a while for her to get up seeing as she slept by almost 1 am packing two weeks worth of clothes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Maybe you shouldn’t have drank so much then,” Alex argued.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Please stop shouting,” says Kara, clutching a pillow above her head as she tries to drown out the sound of Alex’s voice.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I am not-” Alex sighs. “Just get ready, Kara. I’ll get you an Advil.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Waking up at 4 am was hard but Kara managed to do it. By the time they got there, it was past 10 and with Kara whining that she was hungry, they stopped to get a late breakfast. They spent about an hour in the diner and then proceeded to drive to her aunt’s house by the shore. Kara always loved it there, it was always peaceful and quiet. They barely go to Midvale, though they make sure to visit at least twice a year.</p><p> </p><p>Stopping in front of the house, Kara ran outside almost tripping over her own feet because of her excitement to see her aunt. It’s been a while since she last saw her. The resemblance of her mother and her aunt were exceptionally prodigious. Of course they were twins but they looked so alike except for the white streak of hair on her aunt’s head. Her aunt said it was inborn.</p><p> </p><p>It was a few moments before the door opened and there she was standing in all black, Astra.</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Astra!” Kara hugged her aunt tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Little one,” the older woman said, wrapping her arms around the girl at least a head shorter than her. “I have missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Eliza followed soon with their luggage, greeting Astra with a hug as well. Kara helped with the luggage, bringing hers to the room upstairs that she always occupy when they’re visiting. Laying down on the bed, she sighed and closed her eyes wishing she could just fall asleep on the spot. But she didn’t. Instead, she went back downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you all eaten?” Astra asked, looking around at the three of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Eliza smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that is unfortunate. I made panca-”</p><p> </p><p>“Pancakes!” Kara cut Astra off as she jumped to her feet and went to the kitchen. Everyone laughed lightheartedly. Kara loves her food.</p><p> </p><p>After eating and talking, Kara went straight to her room with Alex in tow. They talked for awhile until Alex went to her own room. She was tired but somehow she couldn’t go to sleep and so she grabbed the guitar - her aunt keeps it in the room for her so she wouldn’t have to bring one she said - that was resting on the wall in the far corner of the room and started playing with it.</p><p> </p><p>She was in the middle of practicing and plucking a string when her phone <em>dinged.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>littledevil: location unknown by honne</p><p> </p><p>Kara reacted with a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: you already there?</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: yeah</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: alright well be safe</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: i will</p><p>                                you too</p><p> </p><p>Kara slept the whole day. By the time she woke up, it was midnight. Tiptoeing down the stairs, she saw that the kitchen lights were on but no one was there. It was quiet. In her periphery, through the window, she saw a figure sitting on the porch outside. Opening the front door quietly, she slipped out and sat beside the figure.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Little one,” Astra breathed out, the surprise to see her niece palpable. “You are awake.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I did sleep the whole day,” Kara chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. It is nothing, little one. Sleep is a little hard to come by these days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara offered. Astra shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“You should eat,” Astra nodded her head towards the door. “There’s chocolate pecan pie in the kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara nodded and went inside leaving her aunt alone. She didn’t want to leave her aunt alone with her thoughts but she can’t possibly force her to say what’s on her mind either. She knows it’s been hard for her aunt as well - losing her sister - but she hopes, with what happened, that the pain would lessen. For her aunt’s sake. But she knows that it’s highly unlikely because it doesn’t <em>‘get better’.</em> You just sort of…learn how to deal with it, how to live with the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Kara grabbed a few slices of the pie and ate in the kitchen, that is until her phone that is in her pocket rang. She answered immediately because she didn’t want anyone to wake up with the loud sound that it was making.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena?” She asked, confused. Sure they talk a lot, but through texting each other. They don’t actually call each other. This was the first time ever since they became friends.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Babyyy, I miss you so much.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She’s slurring her words. Is she…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, are you drunk?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Whaaat? Psssh, no I’m not.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“<em>Yes, she is!”</em> Kara heard a voice say in the background. “Was that Sam?” Lena hummed. “Lena, can you give the phone to her?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No! She’s annoying.”</em> Kara hears Lena huff on the other side which she finds kinda cute.</p><p> </p><p>“Please? I promise I’ll talk to you right after.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fine,” </em>Lena grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>She heard some rustling in the background until Sam’s voice came through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam? Where are you guys?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Kara! Jesus, come back and get your girlfriend!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“We’re not- I’m not-” Kara stuttered. “Ugh, it doesn’t matter. Where are you guys? Why is Lena drunk?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>We’re in my house. She came with the request of wanting to drink and you know I never say no! I didn’t realize how much she was drinking until she called you.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>" </em>Shit, okay. Uh, just please don’t let her go home and can you please take her to bed right now? Oh, and give the phone back to her please.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You just said ‘please’ three times.</em>” She heard more rustling in the background and a few moments later, Lena’s voice was back.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Kara?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Kara replied softly, smiling even though Lena couldn’t see it. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I don’t know. I can’t stop thinking about you and I just miss you so much,” </em>she breathed out. “<em>I wish you were here.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah,” Kara sighed. “Yeah, me too.” She wished she could run her fingers through Lena’s silky soft hair right now. She wished she could kiss her just like she have always wanted. She wished she could hold her in her arms right now. And then it hit her.</p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the line, she could hear soft snoring and it made her smile. She ended the call and finished her pie. Running down the stairs as fast and as quietly as she can, she put the plate in the sink and drank a glass of water before she went outside. <em>Yes. </em>The sudden open of the door made Astra turn around and Kara could see the worry in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara,” Astra stood up. “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Kara took a deep breath. “Can I borrow your bike?”</p><p> </p><p>“Borrow my-” Astra paused, confused. “My motorcycle? Why do you need it to borrow it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-” <em>I should’ve thought this through. </em>“I need to go back to National City.”</p><p> </p><p>“Need to-” Astra scoffed. “Why, little one? It is one in the morning. I cannot possibly let you go out during this ungodly hour. And what do you think your adoptive mo-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll text her. It’ll be fine.” Kara assured.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, it takes at least six hours to get there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Five if I’ll be fast enough.” Astra was about to open her mouth when Kara beat her to it. “Without going pass the speed limit, of course.” Astra sighed. “Please,” Kara pleaded, the desperation in her eyes clear as day.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Astra went inside and grabbed the keys to her motorcycle off the wall and went back outside. “But when you get back, you are to tell me why.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Kara was gonna argue when Astra gave her a pointed look, a look she knows that her aunt wasn’t asking. Kara nodded. Astra handed her the keys and she almost squealed because of her excitement, but she didn’t. Instead, she leaped off the stairs and opened the garage door. She texted Sam saying she’ll be there in a few hours. Thankfully, Sam was still awake replying quickly that she’ll leave the door unlock for her. Dragging the motorcycle outside, she went back inside and grabbed Alex’s leather jacket off the coat rack - she didn’t bring hers - and hugged her aunt before climbing on the motorcycle and driving off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tiptoeing inside the quiet house, she made her way to the guestroom already familiar with her surroundings. She’s been there twice - once when it was Sam’s adoptive mother’s birthday and the other time when she went there to study with Sam and Winn.</p><p> </p><p>The bed dipped a little as she sat down, shifting more so she could put her feet up on the bed and rest her head against the headboard. The movements caused the girl next to her to roll on her side and rest her arm on her stomach. Kara smiled. She moved her hand, running it through the girl’s hair. Lena moaned, cracking her eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sleepyhead,” Kara smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here,” replied Lena, her voice a little hoarse. She closed her eyes again as she took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Kara continued running her hands through Lena’s hair. “I got here just now.” That seemed to rouse Lena up.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Lena raised her head and then groaning the second she did it, placing her head back on the pillow slowly. “Shouldn’t you be in Midvale with your family?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, yeah,” Kara nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara shrugged. “You said you missed me…and I wanted to see if you were okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I-” Lena trailed, a puzzled look on her face. And then her eyes went wide. “Oh god, Kara I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I was drunk and I just-”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s heart sank. ‘<em>I didn’t mean it like that.’ Right. Of course. Of course, she didn’t mean it like that. Ugh, I’m so stupid! Maybe I was too drunk the other night after all. </em>“Right. Of course,” she repeated her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s alright, Lena. I’ll get you an Advil.” Kara stood up, leaving Lena on the bed. Making her way downstairs and into the kitchen, she took a deep breath as she leaned on the counter. <em>Right. Nothing’s going on between you two, Kara! Get it through your fucking head! She doesn’t feel that way about you. Move the fuck on!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She rummaged through the cupboards until she found a medicine kit. When she found an Advil, she started making coffee. When it was done, she filled another glass with water, bringing the Advil and the glass with her left hand while the mug full of coffee in her right.</p><p> </p><p>She managed to open the door to the guestroom, closing it softly with her foot and placing everything that she was carrying on the bedside table. Lena shifted so that she was now sitting up, her head against the headboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“You should rest more, Lena,” Kara cut her off. “I should be going now anyways. Eliza will be waking up any moment now. Not that it’ll matter because I won’t be there for another few hours.” It’s 6 am and the sun is already rising.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Lena grabbed her wrist when she made a move to open the door. “Did you- did you drive all the way back here for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” replied Kara, keeping her eyes on the closed door in front of her as she tried to keep her tears at bay.</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Lena cleared her throat as she dropped her hand from Kara’s wrist to her lap. “Maybe you should stay and rest for a bit. You’ve been driving all night.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara was tired and she desperately wanted to - <em>god  </em>does she want to hold Lena and cuddle her and play with her hair. But she couldn’t. If she was being honest, staying with Lena right now might make her actually bawl.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m okay. Say hi to Sam for me.” And with that, she opened the door and never looked back. When she got outside, the tears she’s been trying so hard to hold back started pouring out, making her vision blurry. She’s sobbing so quietly as she tries to stop the tears and as if on cue, her phone started ringing. She wiped at her eyes and answered the call.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Honey, are you okay?” </em>Eliza’s soft voice asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she replied, her voice cracking. “I’m sorry, I drove back here for a bit. I was worried about a friend. I’ll be back in a few hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Okay, honey. Be safe.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Actually, Eliza. I was thinking if I could sleep in the house for a bit. I’m kinda tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sure, of course. You know where the spare key is?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Right. Well then</em><em>,</em><em> I’ll see you in a few hours</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, she ended the call and drove to the house. Grabbing the spare key from underneath the mat, she opened the door and went straight into her room as she cried herself to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week passed by. When she got back to Midvale, she told her aunt the same thing she told Eliza - she was worried about a friend. Thankfully, her aunt didn’t push any further. Days passed after that and she tried to keep a happy face on for her family’s sake. It was Christmas, she didn’t want to ruin it by brooding. So she smiled at them and mingled, laughing and talking about what’s been going on with their lives. On Christmas morning, she still managed to do what she’s been doing for six years only this time, Alex was the one who woke her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Alex shook her. “It’s Christmas,” she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Kara opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes were swollen because of the crying she did the night before. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and rolled on her bed, facing the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Alex asked worriedly. “I notice stuff, Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara didn’t respond, keeping her eyes fixed on the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed. “You know you can stay in bed a little longer, right? You don’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t listen to Alex as she sat up. “I’m fine, Alex.” She got up and made her way to the door. “It’s Christmas,” she repeated her sister’s words.</p><p> </p><p>Going downstairs, they greeted everyone a Merry Christmas as Astra handed them each a mug of hot chocolate. Kara’s usual enthusiasm was lacking which didn’t go unnoticed though nobody said anything. They made their way to the living room and grabbed the presents under the Christmas tree.<br/>
Eliza followed lastly, walking out of the kitchen, sitting down beside Kara and handing her a stack of blueberry pancakes as she kissed the top of her head. Kara smiled up at her adoptive mother and thanked her. They spent the whole day making food together and watching Christmas movies, Kara almost forgetting the heavy feeling in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Kara turned her phone on as she sat down on her bed that afternoon. She kept it off to avoid everyone, not really in the mood to talk. The second it turned on, it kept dinging, alerting her she has notifications to see. She unlocked it and at the very top were text messages from Sam.</p><p> </p><p>reign: i thought you were coming</p><p>          oh you did come</p><p>          are you okay?</p><p>          why didn’t you stay?</p><p> </p><p>          hey are you okay?</p><p>          did something happen between you and lena?</p><p>          shes not replying to me</p><p> </p><p>          merry christmas kara</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>supergirl: merry christmas sam</p><p>                sorry</p><p>                didnt charge my phone</p><p>                and no nothing happened</p><p> </p><p>reign: you didn’t charge your phone for a week?</p><p> </p><p>supergirl: yes</p><p> </p><p>reign: okay fine but something happened between you and lena</p><p>          she was unusually quiet and shes been closing herself up again kara</p><p> </p><p>supergirl: you know shes like that sometimes sam</p><p> </p><p>reign: no she tells me everything</p><p>          this is different</p><p> </p><p>supergirl: ill talk to her</p><p> </p><p>She swiped down on her phone and tapped the messages she’s received from Lena.</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: hey just checking in</p><p>                you back in midvale yet?</p><p> </p><p>                kara are we okay?</p><p> </p><p>                i really want to talk to you</p><p>                i miss you</p><p>                please message me back</p><p> </p><p>                merry christmas kara &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighed.</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: merry christmas lena</p><p>   </p><p>littledevil: kara</p><p>               are you okay?</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: yeah</p><p>                                are you?</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: yeah</p><p>                why wouldn’t i be?</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: right. why wouldn’t you be.</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: whats that supposed to mean?</p><p> </p><p>Kara didn’t reply, instead she opened their group chat and greeted everyone a Merry Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>toyman: merry christmas guys!!</p><p> </p><p>dreamer: merry xmas</p><p> </p><p>dox: merry christmas everyone</p><p> </p><p>saturngirl: happy christmas</p><p> </p><p>psi: merry christmas</p><p> </p><p>reign: merry christmasss</p><p> </p><p>supergirl: merry christmaaaaaassss</p><p> </p><p>She greeted with her usual enthusiasm so no one would question if something was wrong. Lena didn’t reply to the group chat. Instead, she got another private message from her.</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: kara are we okay?</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: sure</p><p>                                why wouldn’t we be?</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: i dont know kara</p><p>                why dont you tell me?</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighed.</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: we’re fine lena</p><p> </p><p>And with that, she turned her phone off again.</p><p> </p><p>Another week passed by in a blur. They celebrated the new year, greeted each other and their friends and before they knew it, they’re back in National City.</p><p> </p><p>Opening the front door, Kara sat down on the sofa tilting her head back and taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She didn’t notice the looks Alex and Eliza shared. Alex walked away, taking her own luggage up to their room as Eliza sat next to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Eliza said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“I noticed you’ve been a little…disconnected lately.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighed, keeping her eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you can tell me anything, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Finally opening her eyes, Kara turned to look at the woman who has been raising her for six years now. And then she smiled wistfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Eliza tucked a strand of Kara’s hair behind her ear. “If you don’t feel like talking to me though, you know you have your sister, right? She’s been worried about you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Kara looked down before flicking her eyes back to Eliza. “I’ll talk to her,” she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza smiled back and kissed the top of her head before standing up and walking upstairs to her own room. A few moments later, Kara followed, opening the door to her and Alex’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara,” Alex breathed out, looking up at her sister when she entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looked at Alex who was sitting down on her bed. She sat down beside her. “I’m okay, Alex,” she said looking down and not facing her sister. “I’ll be okay. I’m sorry.” She dug her nails into her palm so hard her knuckles were turning white.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry? Sorry for what?” Alex asked softly, trying to catch Kara’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“For worrying you,” Kara replied, finally looking at Alex.</p><p> </p><p>Alex smiled. “Kara, you’re my little sister,” she tucked Kara’s hair behind her ear, “I’m always gonna worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara suddenly hugged her sister, she didn’t realize how tight she was hugging until Alex was patting her back rapidly because she couldn’t breathe. “Sorry,” she apologized, drawing back.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” Alex took a lungful of air. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Kara shook her head. “Okay, well… Do you wanna play something together?” she nodded her head towards the two guitars that were standing near the wall on their stands.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First week of school back and everyone was buzzing about their Christmas break, telling stories about what they did and what they got as a gift. Some were bragging about getting the newest and latest gadgets, some were laughing and smiling. There was someone in the back that looked so out place and he was quiet and fidgeting with his hands. He seems to be a new student. <em>Who would move schools this late in the year?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Kara approached him with her sunshiny personality and a warm smile. “Hi!”</p><p> </p><p>The boy jumped up and looked up. “Uh, hi,” he said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?” Kara asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Barry?” he said, though he was sort of asking. And then he cleared his throat. “Barry Allen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Barry,” Kara tried the name on her tongue. “Cool. I’m Kara. Do you want to come and sit with me?” she offered. Sure, she was trying to be nice and welcome but she asked him that question for the sake of Lena not sitting with her. Lena sort of claimed the empty seat beside her during some classes, particularly in Science, but that wasn’t really her assigned seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, sure.” Barry gathered his things and stood up, following Kara to the front. Kara gestured to the empty seat beside her. Barry sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“You can sit anywhere if you want though,” she said trying to start up a conversation. “I mean that’s what everyone else does- well some anyways. The teachers assigned us our seats but…” she shrugged. “This used to be Winn’s seat,” she gestured to her seat and pointed at the boy behind her to the left, “I just sat down here once when he wasn’t here and I kinda just claimed it,” she smiled at Barry. “I think he’s fine with it considering he didn’t say anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Barry was looking at her like he had know idea what was going on. Kara chuckled. “Sorry, I talk a lot,” she added. “You still have time to get away from me before it’s too late.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Barry’s turn to chuckle. “Oh, no. It’s fine. I tend to do that a lot too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, cool. So what did you do on Christmas?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So?” she held her arms up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Blue,” Alex nodded. “Always go with blue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Kara,” Kelly backed up. “Blue’s your color.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what she always say,” she nodded her head towards Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because it’s true!”</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughed. “Yeah, well. I gotta take this off before I ruin it.” She went back inside the fitting room. “Um, a little help?” They heard Kara’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Alex smiled and looked at her girlfriend. “Just a second,” she held her index finger up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>They were looking for a dress for Kara to wear to prom. Alex said she’d look for hers once Kelly was gonna go because she wanted it to be a surprise to which Kelly replied with a giggle and an ‘okay’. Prom was only two weeks away and it’s only a few days before Valentine’s day. Kara is excited for prom, but whenever she thinks about it being so near Valentine’s day, she’s reminded of what she did for Lena last year.</p><p> </p><p>She barely talks to Lena anymore, only talking to her when it’s necessary - when it’s about school - but she does reply when Lena messages her. Every now and then, Lena messages her a song to which she reacts with a thumbs up, replying with another song. She never hangs out with her alone anymore. They still do their weekly Friday night club out, but whenever Lena texts her to see if she wanted to hang out, she always comes up with the most absurd excuses. Once she told Lena that she couldn’t hang out because she needed to walk their dog - she doesn't have a dog.</p><p> </p><p>If she was being honest, yes, maybe she was avoiding Lena. She didn’t want anything to change, but she had to stay away, for her sake. She didn’t want to hurt anymore. She <em>loves </em>their ridiculous antics - flirting with each other, calling each other baby, sending each other memes - but she couldn’t do it anymore. It’s just too much and she just couldn’t keep hoping anymore. Being in love with a straight girl sucks.</p><p> </p><p>Kelly left a few moments later, saying she had to go help her brother with something. Her brother happens to be James, the one Kara had a summer fling with. Thankfully, Kelly didn’t hold a grudge for Kara breaking her little brother’s heart. When Kelly left, It was Alex’s turn to find a dress.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you asked Kelly to prom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Alex glanced at Kara who was walking beside her with her own paper bag in hand. “I mean, I know she’s my girlfriend and she probably already thought that she was going with me and obviously she is, but it just felt right asking her, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re going to ask her to be your valentine on Valentine’s Day too?” Kara asked as they crossed the street.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, why not?” Alex shrugged. “I can be pretty romantic when I want, Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t doubt that,” Kara laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you? Who are you going with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“To prom.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Kara shrugged. A few people have asked her, but she didn’t really feel like going with people she didn’t know. Alex knows that.</p><p> </p><p>“You can tag along with me and Kelly if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’s fine,” Kara waves it off. “I’m going with the others.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Lena?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Ah, shit. Here we go again. </em>“What about her?” She’s been talking about Lena less and less to Alex, not that there’s actually anything to talk about. She always changes the topic whenever Lena’s name comes up to which Alex probably have noticed, but that didn’t stop her from asking questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you ask her to go to prom with you?” Alex asked carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d…rather not,” she looks down at her feet. “Besides, I’m sure she already has someone to go with.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kara?” Barry glances at Kara who was walking beside him, licking on her ice cream cone. Barry asked her to hang out which she thought 'why not?'.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” she looked up at Barry.</p><p> </p><p>Barry looked down at his own ice cream cone. “Would you…maybe, I-I don’t know. I mean, you don’t have to, you can say no if you want-”</p><p> </p><p>“Barry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” he cleared his throat. “Wouldyouliketogotopromwithme?” he said so fast that Kara didn’t understand a thing.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Barry took a deep breath and stopped walking as he looked at Kara. Kara stopped as well. “Would you like to go to prom with me?” he asked slowly this time. Kara smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! I’d love to!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, cool. Yeah, yeah.” He started walking again, stopping as soon as he did. “Oh, and uh there’s one more thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Kara asks, trying to catch Barry’s gaze when he looked down. Catching his eyes, he finally asks his question.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to go on a date with me this weekend? There’s that new Spider-Man movie out and I know you like superhero movies and shows and I do too and uh, yeah,” he breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been a month since Barry moved to National City and he’s nice. He’s tall, can sing and dance, has a sunny personality, and very very awkward. He’s smart too, though not even remotely near as smart as Lena. Nia once said he’s like the boy version of Kara which Kara finds laughable.</p><p> </p><p>She’s not really interested in dating anyone considering what happened between her and Lena- not that they were dating, but maybe it’s what she needs to move on from her. And it’s not like she’s using him, no. She genuinely likes the guy and he’s cute. So with that, she said-</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That doesn’t apply to the laws of physics at all,” Barry whispers to Kara when the movie shows Peter Parker jumping from inside the bus, hitting the drone with his web, and ends up back inside the bus when he lands. Kara laughs.</p><p> </p><p>After the movie, they grabbed dinner. Kara was having a wonderful time if she was being honest. She knows Barry’s not a bad company because they’ve hung out a few times in the past month, but Barry’s been treating her well. He came to her house to get her, introduced himself to Eliza and greeted Alex because they’ve already talked a few times, and he gave all three of them flowers. After that, they hung out for awhile, talking and getting to know each other a little better and then they went to the movies.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so if you had powers, what would you want it to be?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” hums Barry, his hands behind his back as he looked up at the night sky, in thought. “I would want super speed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” he answers blissfully. “I’m always the last one whenever we do tracks and I’m always late, as you’ve probably noticed,” he glances at Kara. “And I could do so many things in such a short amount of time!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, yeah. That would be cool,” Kara says, nodding in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you?” What would you want your powers to be?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want Superman’s powers,” Kara answers without missing a beat. “And I bet I’d be a lot stronger than him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hell yes,” Barry smiles at her, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“My superhero name would be Supergirl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. That’s why your name in the group chat is ‘supergirl’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh,” Kara nods. “Oh, and that reminds me.” She pulls her phone out of her pocket and changes Barry’s name in their group chat from ‘slowpoke’ to ‘the blur’. Barry’s phone dings.</p><p> </p><p>“Why ‘the blur’?” Barry asks as he looked up from his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’d be moving so fast, you’d be like a blur!” says Kara. “Oh, wait.” She looks down on her phone again and starts typing. Barry opens his mouth but before he could say something, his phone dings again.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>‘</em>the streak’?” he asks. Kara just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>They stood there in the middle of Kara’s street on their way to her house at 9 pm trying to think of a superhero name for Barry. And then he starts typing on his phone and Kara’s phone dings this time.</p><p> </p><p>“‘the flash’?” Kara asks, looking up from her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Barry grins.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘the streak’ is weirder,” Barry retorts.</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could say anything, both of their phones are now dinging.</p><p> </p><p>reign: okay whats happening?</p><p> </p><p>dreamer: ^^?</p><p> </p><p>saturngirl: yeah</p><p> </p><p>dox: indeed. why are you and barry keep changing barry’s nickname?</p><p> </p><p>With that, they both put their phones on silent mode and continue walking until they stood on Kara’s porch. They’re now quiet as they try to think of what to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Kara spoke first. “I had a wonderful time,” she smiles at Barry.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, thank <em>you</em> for agreeing to go on this date with me,” Barry smiles back. “Do you… do you think you’d want to go on a second date?” he asks nervously, his smile faltering.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” she says quietly. “Yeah, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome,” Barry’s smile gets bigger, all nervousness gone. They stared at each other for a few moments before saying goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>She tries to stay as quiet as possible, unlocking the door and stepping inside, but a voice startled her, making her jump and yelp.</p><p> </p><p>“Second date, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex,” Kara breathes out, clutching her chest. “You scared me.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex only arches her brow.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a date, Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>She walks to the kitchen with Alex in tow and grabs herself a glass of water, Alex sitting down on a stool.</p><p> </p><p>“It must have went well if there’s gonna be a second one,” says Alex, crossing her arms on the island counter. Kara only shrugs and drinks her water.</p><p> </p><p>“It was nice.” She pulls her phone out from her pocket and puts it back on sound mode. And then she see that Barry has messaged her. It’s a side photo of her smiling with her hair down. He’s asking if he could put it in his story. She smiles. She replies ‘sure’ and locks her phone, putting it back in her pocket. When she looked up, Alex was staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m guessing that was Barry,” Alex grins.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Alex,” she sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, if I may…” says Alex, her voice trailing off, “what happened with Lena?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Kara sighs. “She doesn’t feel the same way, Alex. I can’t just keep letting her break my heart over and over again. I can’t keep hoping and waiting for her to feel the same way. I’m tired. I have to move on.” And with that, she walks pass Alex and goes upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing a shirt and some pajamas, she goes into the bathroom and changes into them before brushing her teeth. Right after she’s finished, her phone dings.</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: so</p><p>you and barry</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: why?</p><p>you jealous?</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: dont flatter yourself darling</p><p>but why him?</p><p>you literally just met him</p><p>and i thought you were scared of relationships?</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: he’s a nice person and i met him a month ago</p><p> and why do you care?</p><p> </p><p>She’s so tired of this. She asks if Lena was jealous, trying to see if she could get a simple answer and she deflects it, and then she asks all these questions? Why?</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: yes a month ago<br/>thats too early to start a relationship</p><p>you trust people too much, too easily</p><p>you’re gonna get your heart broken</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: you’re in no position to tell me what i can and can’t do lena</p><p>and why do you care if i get my heart broken? thats none of your business</p><p> </p><p>littledevil: i just</p><p>i just dont want you to get hurt kara</p><p>i dont want you to get your heart broken</p><p> </p><p>littlegoldenretriever: it already is lena</p><p> </p><p>She yanks the door open and storms into her and Alex’s room. She threw her phone on the bed and it skips and bounces off, falling on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright, Kara?” Alex looks up.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” she grumbles. Picking the phone up, she sees messages from Lena in her notifications.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>littledevil</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>what are you talking about?</p><p>kara</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t open it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit!”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, I don’t think I’ve ever heard Nia curse before,” says Gayle.</p><p> </p><p>“Because holy shit!” Sam gapes at Kara. “She’s basically dating herself!” she laughs, agreeing with what Nia once said as she tilts her head back in laughter. Nia joins her while some smiles in amusement. Kara groans.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys suck,” Kara huffs, crossing her arms. Her gaze lands on Lena who is on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Barry’s been putting at least one picture of Kara on his Instagram story when they go out and of course at least one of them were bound to see it, and now here they are asking Kara if she and Barry were in fact dating. Kara, being Kara, didn’t deny it. She actually likes Barry but it seems like whenever Lena’s around and someone talks about Barry with her, she always finds herself looking at Lena to see what her reaction is. So far? Nothing. Except she doesn’t talk or even listen when Kara talks about him with her friends. She just stays as far away as she can from them.</p><p> </p><p>She and Barry went on the second date a week later and it was nice, but-</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go to the cafeteria,” Lena announces to them, standing up. They all look at her, watching her figure walk away towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I think she doesn’t like the idea of you and Barry together,” Imra whispers to Kara as they all watch Lena leave.</p><p> </p><p><em>Trust me, I know. </em>What she doesn’t know is, <em>why</em>? Why would Lena not approve of her and Barry together? He’s a nice guy and he treats her right. There’s not a single good reason as to why Lena wouldn’t like her with Barry, unless she feels the same way, but she knows she doesn’t so she can’t be jealous.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Friday night came and they’re at their usual club drinking and laughing only this time, Barry is with them. He stays close to Kara, arm around her at all times - around her waist or on top of the chair Kara is sitting on - and always whispering to her. They’re both laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, hey!”</p><p> </p><p>A guy approaches their table and it takes a moment for Kara to realize who it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Jack!” Lena beams back, too exultant for Kara’s liking. Everyone at the table watches the exchange that is happening in front of them. “Everyone, this is Jack,” she gestures to him. A chorus of greeting follows when he waves at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara,” Jack nods his head towards Kara, the latter copying his action.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, would you like to join us?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Jack glances at the dance floor, “sure! If you don’t mind,” he looks around at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no. Not at all,” Winn pipes in.</p><p> </p><p>Three rounds of shots later - Kara drinking two in each round - and everyone’s buzzing. Two of the couples went to the dance floor - Alex and Kelly, and Imra and Gayle - while Winn, Nia, Sam, Barry, Kara, Lena, and of course Jack, stays in their seats.</p><p> </p><p>Kara takes another two shots.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, Kara. You alright there?” Nia asks, concerned. “You’ve been drinking quite a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Kara. Maybe that’s enough.” Barry tries to grab the glass, but Kara downs it immediately and reaches for the bottle of tequila in front of her. Barry grabs that instead, putting it away from Kara’s reach.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, babe,” she slurs to Barry. “Do you want to dance?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t think-”</p><p> </p><p>Before Barry could finish his sentence, Kara grabs his wrist and leads him to the dance floor. Now it’s Lena’s turn to grab the bottle of tequila.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, Lena. You alright?” asks Jack to which Lena nodded, drinking more of the alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>“Something’s going on between them,” Winn whispers to Sam as his eyes flicker from Lena to Kara on the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Sam nodded. “And I think I know what that is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN CHU FUCKING CHUUUU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>thorul: would anyone need a ride?</p><p> </p><p>dox: yes</p><p> </p><p>toyman: if you’ve got a limousine then sure</p><p> </p><p>reign: winn you forgot who you’re talking to</p><p> </p><p>thorul: yeah winn</p><p>           im a luthor</p><p>  </p><p>toyman: right</p><p>             yes</p><p>             i forgot your family’s loaded</p><p> </p><p>dreamer: so you’ve got a limo then?</p><p> </p><p>thorul: i do</p><p>           just let me know who needs to get picked up first and ill send it there</p><p>           just tell the driver where to go next</p><p> </p><p>dreamer: send it?</p><p> </p><p>dox: indeed. what do you mean?</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Alex!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yes, Kara?” she hears Alex’s muffled voice from the other side of the door a few seconds later.</p><p> </p><p>She opens the door, seeing her sister in the dress that they bought together. It was a beautiful red dress with enticing patterns and it ends just above her ankle. The laces on top of the dress is tied around her neck in a knot so it doesn’t fall off. She isn’t wearing her heels yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you do my make up please?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex stares at her deadpan. “You couldn’t have told me that when you’re back in the room, you have to yell my name to get me out of said room?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles sheepishly at her.</p><p> </p><p>It was Friday night and what everyone’s been waiting for - prom night. And they were getting ready. Kara isn’t really pumped about it like every school event they had. She likes dressing up, yes, but the whole thing with Lena kinda puts a dark cloud on everything. She still talks to her of course, but it’s just not the same anymore and she blames herself for that. She misses her, but she has to put herself first or else she’ll lose her sanity. And she’ll see Lena there. <em>God, I bet she’ll look amazing.</em></p><p> </p><p>After getting ready, they are now waiting for their dates. That’s when Kara’s phone ring.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Kara picks up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Shit, Kara. I swear I was on my way there and it just broke down and I-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Barry,” says Kara into the phone. “Breathe.” The moment she said this, she heard a deep intake of breath on the other side of the call. “Now, tell me what happened.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“I borrowed Joe’s convertible, you know, like I always do when we go out on dates</em><em>- a-aside from our first date because Joe was using it and </em>̶ <em>a</em><em>nd it just broke down</em><em>!</em><em> The engine sort of blew up and I- I can’t come,” </em>she heard Barry breathe out.<em> “I can’t come get you.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She sighs. “Okay. Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. But I can’t come get you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>It’s okay. I’ll think of something.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m so sorry, Kara. Maybe you can ask Lena to come get you? And she has that limo like she said in the group chat.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’ll ask her. I’ll see you later?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, she hangs up.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>She whips her head to look at Alex who’s looking at her worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Barry can’t come,” she answers Alex’s question.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“His car broke down,” she explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I̶ you can ride with Kelly and I,” Alex offers.</p><p> </p><p>“Nahh, it’s fine,” she declines. “I can ask Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about that?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara stares at the phone in her hand for a moment and then looks up at her sister. “No,” but despite what she said, she’s already typing on her phone and asking Lena if she could come get her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Girls! Your dates are here!”</p><p> </p><p>They hear Eliza shout from downstairs. Taking a deep breath, Kara braces herself. <em>It’ll be fine. What am I so nervous for? It’s nothing. It’s just Lena. It’s just</em><em>-</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“You alright?” Alex asks, breaking her from her inner turmoil.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yes,” she clears her throat. “You go on ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Alex opens the door and closes it behind her. Taking a few more deep breaths, Kara puts on her heels and stands up, looking at herself in the mirror. She’s wearing a sky blue satin backless dress with a deep neckline in the shape of a V and it flows down to the floor beautifully. It’s long but not long enough for people to step on it unless they were in her personal space. She has her hair curled, giving it a nice wavy look.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out another shaky breath, she opens the door and makes her way down the stairs. Stopping half way down, she saw Lena standing in the living room with her back to her. When she turns around and their eyes meet, Kara stops breathing. <em>She looks…wow.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Lena has her hair down with wavy curls and is wearing a black backless halter dress with the same neckline like Kara’s only Lena’s is deeper. The dress end just above her ankles. There’s a slit to it and Kara can see Lena’s very pale and<em> very</em> smooth thigh. Suddenly, her mind starts to wander to places, and she wishes it would stop because she could feel her core heating up.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t notice how long she was staring until Alex <em>very loudly</em> cleared her throat. <em>God, I must look so thirsty. </em>Continuing her walk down the stairs, she puts her hand on the handrail, feeling her knees weaken all of a sudden. Lena meets her at the bottom, raising her hand to offer to Kara to which Kara gladly accepted.</p><p> </p><p>“You look…ethereal,” Kara whispers to Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Lena chuckles, a sound Kara didn’t know she misses so much until now. “You’re one to talk. You look really beautiful,” Lena says so softly as she smiles and just like that, she forgot that she’s been feeling wretched this past few weeks. She forgot about Barry and how they’re supposed to be dating. She forgot how Lena ever broke her heart. But of course, it’s not her fault.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Eliza claps, making both of them whip their heads towards her. Apparently, she forgot they weren’t alone as well. “Can I take pictures now?”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza took a few pictures of them. Some just Alex and Kelly, some just Kara and Lena, and some all four of them. The whole time Kara couldn’t stop looking at Lena that Eliza had to keep telling her to look into the camera a couple of times. When they were done, Eliza said her goodbyes and told them to have fun.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you guys need a ride?” Lena asks to Alex and Kelly as she holds up her keys that’s dangling on her finger and points to the black Rolls-Royce that was sitting in the driveway.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s your ride?” asks Alex, her eyes bulging.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm,” Lena nodded. “Well it’s mother’s, but she’s out of town right now so…” Lena shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always liked you,” Alex laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still here,” Kelly chimes in.</p><p> </p><p>“Awe, don’t be jealous, babe,” Alex wraps her arm around Kelly’s waist and kisses her cheek. “We’re fine, Lena. We’ve got Kelly’s car in case we need to get away early. Thanks for the offer though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you need to get away earl̶ ugh, Alex! That’s so gross,” Kara scrunches up her face.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so-? Kara! I didn’t mean it like that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we’ll be going now,” Kelly goes behind Alex and clasps her on her biceps, pushing her gently towards her car. “Drive safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena watches the car drive away. Without Alex and Kelly keeping them company, reality seems to come rushing back into Kara. The tension in the air is thick in the early night, and Kara has no idea what to say.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Lena began. “You wanna<em> - </em>” she points to the Rolls-Royce with her keys.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! O-oh right, y-yes. Of course!” Without realizing it, Kara walks towards the driver seat, opening the door for Lena. She heard Lena say something under her breath, only hearing the word ‘chivalrous’, before closing the door once she’s sure Lena’s dress isn’t hanging out and then walking to the passenger seat. “So, who’s your date?” She asks, trying to start up a conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t have one,” Lena replies, starting the car. “I think it’s unnecessary,” she shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Kara furrows her brows as she looks down on her lap. “Thanks for coming to get me, by the way,” she says after a few seconds, looking back up at Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Of course, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t…please, I<em> - </em>” whispers Kara, feeling her chest tighten after hearing the word ‘darling’. She knows Lena barely calls anyone terms of endearment, but she does it all the time with her even with their…situation, and she can’t help but feel special yet hurt by it.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t what?” Lena glances at Kara. “I can’t call you darling now because you have a boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just- not now, Lena,” Kara sighs, looking out the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not, Kara? Why are you avoiding me? And please for the love of god, do not tell me you’re not because you are, and I have not a single fucking clue as to why-”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a single cl-” Kara scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>They’ve barely been in the car for a few minutes and they’re already arguing.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Kara answers. “It means nothing.” She’s not doing this in a car because she can’t just quickly run away if things get too much for her to handle. Unfortunately, Lena seems adamant to know why.</p><p> </p><p>“No. It’s clearly not nothing, Kara. Tell me wh-”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m in love with you!”</p><p> </p><p>Her sudden outburst seemed to make everything quiet even with the purring engine of the car. Lena is now quiet as she stares at Kara before stopping on the side of the street. She continues to stare at the blonde, brows furrowed like she’s confused, like it’s not obvious that Kara’s in love with her.</p><p> </p><p>Finally letting it out, Kara feels a little better only she can’t seem to stop the river of words that’s flowing out of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in love with you! And you don’t feel the same way and I just-” her voice cracks, “I’m staying away so I can get over you because it hurts because you don’t feel the same way,” she repeats. “I can’t keep doing this dance with you where you flirt with me and I flirt back and it’s just- it’s not fun anymore… because I’m in love with you.” She says the last part in a small voice. Lena is still quiet as she continues to stare. Her mouth opens and closes as if she wanted to say something but didn’t know what, and Kara isn’t really waiting to hear the rejection because she already knew how Lena feels.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we just go ple-?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you with him then?” Lena finally says, cutting her off.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Barry,” says Lena, her face impassive as she continues to look at Kara. “Why are you with him, why are you with <em>Barry</em> when you’re in love with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Kara scoffs. “Because I need to move on from you!”</p><p> </p><p>This is getting too much. It’s getting hot and loud and <em>too much. </em>She’s getting dizzy and tired. All she wants to do now is to go home and curl up in her bed than go to some stupid prom.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re using him?” Lena prods.</p><p> </p><p>“No-”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re not in love with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“No-”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you with him?” Lena urges more.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you care, Lena?” Kara raises her voice. “Why do you care that I’m with him? <em>Why </em>do you care so much when you don’t even feel the same way?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena visibly backs up against the car door, seemingly taken aback. What Kara said seems to shut Lena up, her lips now in a thin line as she stares back at Kara. The tension is even thicker now, and it’s <em>heavy</em>. Kara can practically feel the energy radiate from Lena, but she couldn’t exactly tell what she’s feeling. Her face is still expressionless and something about how those green eyes looks back at her makes her squirm inside.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Lena breaks the eye contact and starts the car, the silence between them the whole ride deafeningly loud.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just have angry car sex ladies like what are you- ???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anybody ordered a package of *looks down at the package* tears and pain...? *whispers* what the fuck?</p><p> </p><p>lena’s pov :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Lena stops the car, Kara practically runs out and she doesn’t blame her. She’s almost sure she’d have a heart attack if she has to endure another five minutes of the thick tension around them. She still feels uneasy even without Kara, not because she’s disgusted that Kara now apparently is in love her, no, but because she’s addled. She doesn’t know what to say or what to think and she doesn’t know what to do with the newly found information.</p><p> </p><p>She jumps up in surprise when someone knocks on the car window. It’s Sam. She rolls down the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Lena. What on earth are you still doing there? They have alcohol inside, let’s go,” says Sam as she makes a ‘come on’ move with her hand. Lena said the first thing that popped up in her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is there alcohol at a junior prom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Beats me,” shrugs Sam. “I’m just glad they do. This prom couldn’t be more boring,” she drinks from a red cup Lena didn’t notice she was holding.</p><p> </p><p>Getting out of the car, she walks to the gymnasium with Sam. She goes straight to the stand where there are bartenders in uniform giving out red cups.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’ll have all three of those with whatever kinda chaser you have. Just mix them all,” she says to a bartender, pointing at the bottle of gin, vodka, and tequila. “I’ll have two cups.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ, Lena. Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She looks around looking for the familiar blonde wearing a blue dress as she waits for the cups, but she couldn’t find her so when she’s handed the cups, she turns around and strides out of the gymnasium with Sam in tow. They walk for a few minutes in silence, making their way up to their classroom. Lena managed to turn the doorknob, finding it unlocked and to her surprise, no one is to be inside. <em>Guess everyone else is having fun.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sitting down on a chair, she downs one cup in one go, feeling her throat burn as she scrunches up her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, Lena. Slow down.” Sam grabs a chair and sits in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara told me she’s in love with me,” Lena blurts out.</p><p> </p><p>“I- what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara told me she’s-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I got that, Lena. But, <em>what</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena stays quiet as she stares at the empty red cup she’s holding before taking a sip from the other one.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” she sips more.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I-” Sam breathes out. And then her voice evens out. “Honestly, I thought you two were already a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Sam rolls her eyes, “everyone thought that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam shrugs and then nods.</p><p> </p><p>Lena is silent.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re not dating then?” Sam asks after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Lena replies in a tiny voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you…feel the same?” Sam asks slowly and quietly as if she’s afraid that Lena is gonna go ballistic at the question.</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Lena hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Kara since the start of the school year. She missed her during summer vacation though she’s always pushed it down. When Kara kept telling her she likes her, it always made her stomach churn but in a good way, almost like a flutter, like she has those <em>‘</em>butterflies in her stomach’ feeling. It’s the same feeling she gets whenever she’s with Kara, especially when they’re alone. But whenever Kara tells her that it sucks that she’s straight, her mind immediately goes to a place where she’s like ‘right, yes. I am straight. I like boys and their stupidness is attractive to me’. But deep down, she knows she doesn’t but she entertains the thought anyway. Though, she did kind of like Jack because he was exceptionally brilliant and smart and kind, but she didn’t like him like <em>that.</em></p><p> </p><p>If she asks herself right now, the thought about dating guys specifically is nauseating to her. But she still entertains guys that slides into her DMs, though not going far than flirting at most. She’s made out with a few guys in the past and it was always bad for her. She always thought that maybe it was just like that with your first few, but now she’s not so sure.</p><p> </p><p>Her feelings got worse during the late months of the past year when she was always hanging out with Kara like that time they were looking for an outfit for the Christmas Party; when she and Kara were talking about Kara’s sexuality and relationships and they almost kissed had not those rebarbative students came barging in and ruining the moment; when she spent the night after the Christmas Party with Kara and Kara uttered the words ‘maybe you weren’t as straight as you thought you were’ but it was a question, a challengein her voice as if she knew and she was just waiting for her to utter the words herself, and they almost kissed and got interrupted <em>again</em>; when Kara gave her that necklace on her birthday, a memory she holds dear to her heart.</p><p> </p><p>In thought, she didn’t realize she was fiddling with the necklace around her neck until Sam spoke. She almost forgot she was even there.</p><p> </p><p>“She gave that to you, didn’t she?” Sam nods at that silver thing that's in Lena’s fingers. “On your birthday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Lena smiles as she looks down at the pendant.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never seen you without it since then.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never took it off since then,” Lena whispers under her breath, thinking back to the night of her birthday when Kara put it around her neck. What she didn’t know was it was loud enough for Sam to hear her. She didn’t know Sam has a small, knowing smile on her face right now as Lena continues to gaze at the necklace.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you in love with her, Lena?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…don’t know.” She lets go of the pendant, letting it drop back down to her chest, her hair falling in front of her face. Sam tucks it behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“That one night when you came to my house…” Lena can already feel the words, the questions that’s about to leave Sam’s tongue. “You wanted to drink with me because you said you wanted to tell me something. But you didn’t. You called Kara instead, told her you missed her. Were you trying to tell me this? That you’re in love with her?” Sam asks carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Sam can see right through her. She knows her better than anyone, aside from Kara perhaps, but Sam could <em>see</em> her. She feels exposed but weirdly not uncomfortable. She knows Sam isn’t trying to make her feel uncomfortable, she’s trying to help her with…whatever this is that’s going on.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about her,” Sam raises Lena’s chin up with her finger, making her look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think about Kara?” Sam smiles softly, dropping her hand to hold her cup again.</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Lena chuckles lightly, looking down at the half empty cup she’s now holding, the other one now on the floor. “I think that she’s smart and she’s funny and she’s weird,” she laughs lightheartedly. “She’s adorable and I love it when she rambles about things she loves and she’s passionate about. Some may find it annoying but I find it…endearing. She’s kind and she helps people, no matter how shitty they’ve treated her in the past, she still helps them. She will do anything if it means making someone happy, and she’s just so…beautiful,” she pauses. “She’s so beautiful and warm and she just makes everything better just by existing.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam continues to listen to Lena with rapt attention, already knowing Lena’s answer even if she refuses to say it.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate that I hurt her,” her face falls. “When I yelled at her when Nia was drunk- even now. She deserves all the good in the world and I-” her voice cracks. “I hurt her,” she smiles sadly at Sam. “I’m hurting her. You should’ve seen the look on her face when she told me that she was in love with me and that I don’t feel the same way,” she scoffs, though more to herself. “She looks like she was about to cry and that was because of me. I did that to her and I-” she lets out a shaky breath. “Have you seen her tonight? She looked so beautiful, like a goddess,”she smiles dreamily. “And when she got out of the car, she looked as if she was about to have a breakdown and that was my fault,” she says now frowning as points at herself with her free hand. She herself feels like she’s about to have a breakdown. “I mean, she’s still beautiful don’t get me wrong, but I’d rather see her smile and laugh than cry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you go to her?” Sam advises.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you go to her right now and tell her how you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena laughs incredulously. “What is this, some sappy romantic movie? No, I can’t. Besides, she’s probably with <em>Barry </em>right now,” she downs the half empty cup.</p><p> </p><p>“You really hate Barry, don’t you?” Sam asks, her voice full of mirth.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t hate him,” Lena rolls her eyes. “I just don’t like him.”</p><p> </p><p>They fell into comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Lena couldn’t stop thinking about why Kara didn’t just tell her that she was in love with her, it would’ve made everything much easier. Maybe she would’ve even made a move. Sure, Kara told her she likes her, but liking someone and being in love with someone is very different. <em>Ugh. </em>But she did notice though. She noticed how Kara dropped clues and hints every now and then. Hell, they almost kissed twice. But she was scared. She was scared about how everything would change if she dated her. She didn’t want to risk what she have with Kara - their friendship if they ever broke up. She couldn’t do it. But right now, it doesn’t even look like they have any kind of relationship at all.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Before she could ruminate any further into her thoughts, she was distracted.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you gonna do now?” Sam asks quietly as if it was a secret, and in a way, it sort of is. “Are you going to tell her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Sam,” Lena sighs. “It’s more complicated now. She has a Barry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Barry! She said she’s in love with you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but she cares about him.” She leans her head back on the chair. “He’s better for her anyways. He treats her well.”</p><p> </p><p>“But she wants you, though.”</p><p> </p><p>She wants Kara too, <em>god </em>she wants Kara so much right now that she thinks she might explode if she doesn’t get her right this instant. But she can’t. Kara’s too good for her and she’ll only end up breaking her heart - <em>again</em>. And she can’t have that. She can’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, let’s go. This is getting too sentimental for me. I need more alcohol.” She grabs her empty red cups and stands up.</p><p> </p><p>“The hell you do. You’re driving,” Sam retorts.</p><p> </p><p>“I can call back the limo, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“And leave your mother’s Rolls-Royce? Good luck with that.”</p><p> </p><p>Heading back to where the event is happening, they grab more alcohol - just half a cup for Lena this time - and they watch people dance and laugh with their friends. The plan is to finish her cup and stay a bit longer with Sam and then go home and drink herself to sleep as she wallows in her self pity. But then Leslie and Vasquez found them.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam! I wondered where you ran off to,” says Leslie as she walks beside Vasquez. She’s wearing a black two piece suit with a white shirt. “Lena,” she nodded at her. “You look hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Thanks Leslie,” Lena replies. She’s not really in the mood to socialize. If she wanted to, she could’ve just upped and leave. But she didn’t. She finds herself still scanning the dance floor for the familiar blonde, though she’s not sure what she would do if she does see her.</p><p> </p><p>“You looking for blondie?” Her eyes meet Leslie’s at the question. “I think I saw her in the bathroom with her friends.”</p><p> </p><p>And as if on cue, she sees Kara, Nia, Imra, and Gayle in the far side of the gym walking out of the girls’ bathroom. She stands up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going home,” she informs Sam, not waiting for her reply before she walks away, hearing a bit of Leslie and Sam’s conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought she and blondie were dating?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Leslie,” she hears Sam say.</p><p> </p><p><em>Huh. Everyone really thought Kara and I were dating. </em>She walks over to her mom’s car and then drives home. She’ll talk to Kara. But not tonight.</p><p> </p><p>She drives the Rolls-Royce back to the Luthor manor. She presses a button near the gearshift, making the gates to the manor open. The second she parked it in the driveway, she opens the door, leaving the keys in the engine though turning it off, closing it behind her. She doesn’t bother to put it back in the garage. <em>Corben will take care of it</em>. She runs up the marble stairs, her heels dangling from her fingers. She makes her way to the kitchen and grabs two bottles of wine and a wine glass, carrying them in one hand between her fingers. She’s always loved a good wine whenever she needs to think or planning to drink herself to sleep. She makes her way up the stairs and to her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>There’s not much inside. There’s a king sized bed in the middle of the room, two bedside tables on each side of the bed with her laptop sitting on one and a lamp on the other, a chair and a desk in the far corner, and bookshelves full of books. Two doors on each side of the room for a walk in closet and a bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>She closes the door and drops her heels on the floor as she makes her way to her bed. She grabs one of the bottles from between her fingers and sets it on the bedside table. And then she sets the glass beside it before opening the bottle that is in her hands. Pouring the red liquid in the glass all the way to rim, she downs it quickly, her throat bobbing up and down. She fills it back up again only half way and then places it on the table with the bottles.</p><p> </p><p>She crawls to the other side and opens a drawer. She grabs a scrapbook - the gift Kara gave her the night of the Christmas Party, one she’s looked through so many times in the past month. She opens it to the first page and smiles at the messy handwriting that’s so clearly Kara’s. It’s filled with doodles and drawings, each one she remembers was once drawn on her skin by Kara whenever she gets bored during and in between classes. There was Taylor Swift’s “<em>Lover”</em> written in cursive just like the picture in the album, skulls in different styles, a moon with stars around it, and a bunch of other stuff. She turns to the next page and it’s a picture of her at Noonan’s and she’s staring at her phone, smiling. It’s a good picture, though she can’t remember what she was smiling at. Next to it are words in fancy handwriting - still Kara’s.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>I hope you’ll always find a reason to smile :)</b>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The fancy handwriting stops and Kara’s normal and messy handwriting that she loves so much is back. She continues to read through it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Your smile is so beautiful. You know when you smile and there’s this glint in your eyes that it sometimes make your heterochromia show - YES THAT!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That never fails to make Lena smile. She can just imagine Kara saying that to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> I LOVE THAT!!! You might not know it but there are lots of people who appreciates you and loves you and of course I’m one of them :) I’m always gonna be here for you and I want you to know that. You can always ask for a hug whenever you need it (I know you like hugs too Lena even if you don’t want to admit it) If you ever need to talk to someone, know that you can talk to me. You can trust me okay?</p><p>Don’t be scared.</p><p>I’m right here :)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next pages continue like that - a picture of her, sometimes of her and Kara, and then words that Lena can imagine Kara patter. She misses Kara. She misses Kara so much that she wishes she can just call her. But she can’t. She couldn’t. And she has no idea why, only that she’s scared to call her.</p><p> </p><p>She gets to the end of the scrapbook, the last page, and it’s just a picture of the two of them in the middle. On top of it is a doodle. A red colored heart. The picture shows the two of them smiling at the camera, Kara holding the thing that took the picture. The thing is clearly either Kara’s phone or iPad, though she’s not sure which. Lena has her arms around Kara and she’s wearing the mint green sweatshirt Kara lent her. And then she remembers.</p><p> </p><p>She places the scrapbook on the bed and walks into her closet and grabs the mint green sweatshirt that is hanging inside. She always meant to give it back but she always forgets, and Kara never reminds her. She rids of the dress that she’s wearing and pulls the sweatshirt above her head, putting it on. It’s too big on her that it reaches her thighs. She makes her way back to her bed and grabs her phone. She opens Spotify. She thought about playing the playlist Kara once made for her but decided against it. She settles on one song and puts it on repeat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can see everything you ever wanted me to be</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She stares at the picture on the scrapbook, tracing Kara’s face with her index finger. She stares at Kara’s blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I see oceans in your eyes, it makes me scared</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So if we both drown…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She smiles sadly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t be scared, I’m right here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is fear when no one knows what comes next</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She closes the scrapbook and puts it back in the drawer.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>So yeah, I’m scared</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I won’t let it get to me</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She scoffs at the lyrics and finishes her glass then fills it back up. She keeps doing this until the first bottle is void of any red liquid. She opens the second one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I see oceans in your soul</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It makes me scared…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She <em>is </em>scared. She’s scared that if she lets Kara in like <em>that,</em> that she’ll get hurt. She’s scared that once she gets in too deep, Kara might get tired of her and she’ll leave her. She’ll lose her, everything. She’s scared that if they don’t last, their friendship wouldn’t be salvable anymore. She’s scared that she’s too broken to love Kara. She’s scared that she’ll hurt her. She already has. She can’t do that to her. She can’t. She’s scared.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The last thing she remembers is finishing the second bottle of wine with the same song still playing and sending Kara a single word message before she dozed off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So if we both drown…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>title of the song is scared by jeremy zucker</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four days. Kara hasn’t talked to Lena in four days. Not even in front of their friends. It’s not that she’s ignoring Lena, no. It seems to be the other way around this time. She wouldn’t blame her, not with her outburst at prom night. She’s probably disgusted with her now that she knows she’s in love with her. Though she’s not sure about the text Lena sent that night.</p><p> </p><p>What could it mean? Well, she <em>does</em> know what the word means, she’s not that stupid. But why? Why did Lena send that? What could she mean by that? Does that mean…and she’s just… No. Stop. Well, it would make a lot of sense, but…no. It couldn’t be…right? Or maybe and she just… Maybe.</p><p> </p><p>When she ran out of the car that night, she ran into Barry. She remembers feeling dejected and annoyed, whether she was feeling it directly to Barry or not she’s not sure, but she was sure of one thing: she wanted the night to be over already. She wanted to go home and just sleep, but obviously, she didn’t. She spent the night with her friends and well, Barry, but that only seemed to make her more anxious though she didn’t know why, only that her mind seemed to keep going back to the events that happened in the car. She didn’t see her again that night - though she was sure she saw the familiar black dress of someone leaving the gymnasium and there certainly weren’t many people wearing a black dress at prom.</p><p> </p><p>In the past few days, her friends seemed to notice something was wrong since they’ve been so keen on hanging out - not clubbing though - together even with their upcoming exam week. Kara’s been using studying as an excuse, but she knows they all think it’s bullshit because she’s never once passed up on hanging out unless it was something really important. Sam seems to know as well because she’s been backing up Kara whenever she refuses.</p><p> </p><p>She hasn’t actually talked to Sam properly so she’s not entirely sure if she knows, but whenever their eyes meet, Sam gives her this look like she pities her. She always looks away because she couldn’t handle it. Nia once approached her to talk if she and Lena were okay and she just laughed and said yes, and then she walked away.</p><p> </p><p>She’s barely been hanging out with Barry too except for studying which has been happening quite a lot - though she doesn’t really call it ‘hanging out’ - because she couldn’t say no, but she’s almost quiet all the time only speaking up when he asks a question. Like now.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Kara looks up from her notebook which she’s been scribbling on for almost an hour, glancing at her iPad every now and then and copying only the important stuff. She didn’t do this until Lena told her to a few months ago because she kept borrowing hers. “Oh yes,” she nods vigorously before looking back down on her notebook.</p><p> </p><p>“Are…” Barry starts slowly, “you and Lena okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara stilled. Right, of course Barry has noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it something to do with me?” he adds. “She doesn’t like me very much. I’ve seen the way she looks at me…”</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t like a lot of people,” Kara replies in a monotone voice as she pretends to read the words on her iPad. “I’m sure it’s not personal.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the way she looks at you,” he continues. “Is there anything I should know about?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara could feel his eyes burning right through her head and she wants to look up she also doesn’t want to.</p><p> </p><p>“There is, isn’t there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Barry, what are you talking about?” she finally says, willing herself to speak up. They’re at a cafe with their laptops, iPads, notebooks, and papers splayed on the table. She looks up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you…feel the same way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Feel the sa- Barry, honestly-” she laughs incredulously. “Can we just focus on this please?” she points to her notebook with the top of her pen before looking back down. She’s not having this talk from him, from Barry. She didn’t know what Barry meant with the question though. <em>Feel the same way?</em></p><p> </p><p>Barry seems to get that she didn’t want to talk about it and thankfully dropped the subject. Though with the subject dropped, there was now an uncomfortable ambience. Kara was too busy writing down notes to care.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Friday night came, and no one messaged the group chat about going out. They kind of made a silent agreement that at least a week before an exam week, they wouldn’t go clubbing. Each one of them has to focus on studying and help each other if needed. This is why Kara loves her friends. Sure, they could be a little wild and chaotic sometimes - don’t get along even - but they always try to push each other to make better decisions <em>and</em> be a better person.</p><p> </p><p>Next week came and after a long week of exams and studying, it’s finally done. If everything was fine, she would’ve gone partying on this very Friday night just like they always do after every exam week. She would’ve had fun with her friends. With Lena. But nothing was fine. And so she settles on staying inside.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she changes into something more comfortable - a plain white shirt and black jogger pants - she heard the muffled sound of their doorbell ringing. <em>That’s odd, </em>she thought. <em>It’s 9 pm and I already told them I’m staying in tonight.</em> She furrows her eyebrows at her sister who was sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard, a pillow squished between, with her guitar on her lap. Alex just shrugs. She’s not even sure why Alex isn’t out right now. Probably to keep her company. Always the big sister.</p><p> </p><p>Two minutes later, Eliza’s head is peeking from the door of their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, honey, Lena’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What?</em>” Kara and Alex say in unison. They turn their heads to look at each other and then back to Eliza.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…?” says Eliza eyeing her daughters suspiciously. She looks at Kara. “She’s looking for you, asking if she could borrow you for a moment. What should I say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-” Kara’s not sure why Lena is at her house at 9 pm on a Friday night - and not out with the others - asking if she could ‘borrow’ her for a moment. Like what does that even mean? Does she just want to talk outside their house, or maybe go somewhere? <em>Why does she even want to ‘borrow’ me right now when she’s been ignoring me for weeks? </em>She doesn’t blame her though, she’s barely been talking to her for weeks and, well, the whole car ride thing.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up, Kara walks past Eliza and makes her way downstairs. The front door is open and she could see Lena with the help of the light in on their porch. Lena’s back was to her. She walks up to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena,” she says, the word coming out barely above a whisper but Lena seems to hear it because she turns around.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara,” Lena says in the same tone. “I- uh-” she looks at what Kara is wearing, “shit, were you getting ready for bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I’ll just go,” she turns around.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Kara grabs her arm before she could walk away. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no I-” Lena looks down, letting out a shaky breath, “I’m fine, I just-”she looks back up at Kara. “Can I trouble you for a ride?”</p><p> </p><p>If Kara was right, Lena is nervous which is weird because Kara herself<em>is</em> nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“I- uh-” Kara looks behind her and sees Eliza nod. “Sure. Let me just put my shoes on.”</p><p> </p><p>She goes back inside and puts her shoes on as quickly as she can and then grabs a hoodie. She walks back out. She walks away with Lena, her hands in the pocket of her hoodie while Lena’s is in the pocket of her leather jacket.</p><p> </p><p>Lena climbs on her motorcycle first and then Kara. Lena grabs the two helmets and hands one to Kara. After putting the helmet on, Kara contemplates whether or not she should wrap her arms around Lena’s waist but that thought quickly goes out the window when Lena kick-starts her motorcycle, startling Kara and making her wrap her arms around Lena tightly.</p><p> </p><p>The ride is silent apart from the wind blowing through their hair and the occasional passing of vehicles. Kara knows exactly where they’re going. At first she thought they really would just go for a ride and drive around, but the route Lena is taking says otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>As always, it takes them at least half an hour to get there. Kara climbs off first and stands off to one side with her hands in her pocket. Lena says nothing as she walks towards the edge of the cliff and sits down, her legs dangling below her. Kara slowly walks up to her and sits beside her, making sure she leaves at least a foot of space between them. She didn’t say anything. She only glances at her and then looks back at the pool of lights in front of them. Ten minutes passes. Kara couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, why did you bring me here?” she asks, breaking the silence. It takes a moment before Lena answers.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” she says, shaking her head. She doesn’t look at Kara. She stares at the view while Kara looks at her, trying to figure out what’s going inside Lena’s head. “I just-” Lena adds. “It’s fine with me, Kara. It’s fine with me that you’re in love with me. I just wished you could’ve told me that in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would that have changed anything?” Kara asks. “Would you have felt the same way if I did?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena stays silent. Kara nods to herself grimly, looking back out at the city.</p><p> </p><p>“That day I slept at Sam’s,” Lena starts after awhile. “When I got drunk and I said I missed you, when I said ‘I didn’t mean it like that’,” she pauses as she shut her eyes and hang her head low, “I meant to say I didn’t mean you had to drive all the way back here.” Kara lets out a humourless chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” she asks as she looks back at Lena, brows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Lena breathes out, looking at Kara for the first time since they got there. “I wanted you to stay,” she shrugs. “It was because of that, wasn’t it? You barely talked to me since then, barely even looked at me. Was it because of that?” She looks at Kara in the eye. It’s now Kara’s turn to avoid eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just go, Lena.” Kara stands up and starts walking away when Lena says something she never thought she would say.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in love with you too,” says Lena so quietly with her head hanging low that Kara isn’t sure if she heard her right. Kara is silent. “But I’m scared,” Lena continues. <em>I was right?</em> “I just-” she breathes out forcefully. And then she shakes her head. Kara walks back to her and crouches down next to Lena. She gently places her index finger under Lena’s chin and slowly tilts her head up to make her look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m scared that I’ll get hurt and that…I’ll hurt you more than I already have,” Lena confesses, not looking into Kara’s bright blue eyes. Kara moves her hand to the side of Lena’s face and caresses her cheek with her thumb. Lena closes her eyes, leaning in to the feeling of Kara’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be scared,” Kara sings. “I’m right here. And what is fear, when no one knows what comes next?” She sings the words to Lena. She was right. Twice. It <em>was</em> a song, and Lena <em>does</em> feel the same, but she’s scared. When Lena sent her that text, ‘scared’ it had said. At first, she didn’t now what to think of it. Lena was scared, but of what? And then she thought it was a song and that she just forgot to add the artist, it was a reach, yes, but her mind kept turning over and over again over it, so she searched the word adding ‘lyrics’ to it and that was the first song that popped up. Lena tried to tell her.</p><p> </p><p>“So yeah, I’m scared,” she continues. Lena flutters her eyes open and finally looks at Kara. “But I won’t let it get to me.” Kara kisses Lena’s forehead and then looks back down at the raven haired girl. Lena looks back at her so intensely that she forgets to breathe. And then Lena’s lips are on hers.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Lena has to confess something other than her love for the blonde girl who is in front of her right now, it’s that she has wondered what said blonde girl’s lips would taste like a couple of times - what it would feel like - against hers. And now, she finally knows.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s lips are soft. At first it was just a chaste kiss - Lena pressing her lips against Kara’s. When Lena pulled back, Kara’s eyes were wide and it looked like she wasn’t breathing, probably caught by surprise by what Lena did. But a few seconds later, Kara dipped her head down again as she presses her lips against Lena’s, both of their eyes fluttering close, lips slowly moving together in sync. <em>She tastes like spearmint toothpaste.</em> Lena puts her hands on both sides of Kara’s face. She breathes her in and kisses her desperately, putting all her feelings and emotions into the kiss and it feels so…<em>right.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Lena has to admit, that was <em>bold</em> of her to do that - making the first move. She never <em>ever</em> thought that she would have the courage to kiss Kara but hey, here we are. Blame it on the moment - Kara singing that song to her with her beautiful angelic voice, or kissing her forehead - she doesn’t really care. Though, she really thought Kara would kiss her on the lips not on her fucking forehead, but she’s not mad. The gesture was sweet and just so…Kara. She smiles into the kiss at the thought and the realization that <em>Kara and I are kissing, holy shit.</em></p><p> </p><p>A moment later, Kara slowly inches her face away. Lena chases her lips with hers.</p><p> </p><p>“That was- I- you’re-” Kara stammers which Lena finds cute. She chuckles. “You’re amazing, but we should probably move away from this cliff before we fall and die.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that would be romantic, don’t you think?” Lena raises her perfectly shaped eyebrow. “I confess my love to you and then like every sappy romantic movie, something happens.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean other than one of us making the first move?” grins Kara as she tilts her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I made the first move, Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes. I’m glad you did,” Kara chuckles. “I don’t think they die though - the lovers from ‘every sappy romantic movie’,” she mocks Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“That guy from Titanic did,” Lena retorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well. It was just Jack, and the titanic sank, Lena. They were in the water and they were freezing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. I’ve never actually seen it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Though, I will never understand why they didn’t just share the door,” Kara mutters as she stands up from her crouched position and helps Lena up. Lena laughs. For the first time in weeks, she laughs.</p><p> </p><p>They move away from the cliff hand in hand, Kara twirling her. They stop walking and gazes into each other’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re in love with me, huh?” Kara whispers, a knowing smile slowly creeping up on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Kara,” Lena kisses her slowly as she puts her arms around Kara’s neck, Kara’s arms snaking around her waist, pulling their bodies closer. Being here in Kara’s arms, under the moonlight - so cheesy - she wonders why she was ever scared. The pain would be worth it - this. If she gets to do this with Kara everyday, it would be worth it. And she knows in her heart that she would never hurt this beautiful and kind person in front of her. Not intentionally, of course.</p><p> </p><p>Kara pulls away.</p><p> </p><p>“You owe me a dance,” Kara fishes her phone out from her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lena asks, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t dance with me at prom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you did sort of surprise me with your outburst,” Lena points out while Kara types on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair,” Kara shrugs. “Well, you asked so…”</p><p> </p><p>She puts her phone back in her pocket, a song Lena so clearly knows is playing. They start swaying. Lena’s hands locked around Kara’s neck, Kara’s hands on her lower back.</p><p> </p><p>“You know this song?” Lena asks quietly. It’s the song Kara just sang not five minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, not at first,” Kara smiles softly at her. “You sent that text that night and I was so confused at what it meant.”</p><p> </p><p>“What te- oh, right,” Lena looks down at the ground. She vaguely remembers sending that text to Kara after finishing up the second bottle of wine and curling up in her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“So I thought that maybe it could be a song, but also…maybe not.” She could feel Kara looking at her and so she glances up at her before looking back down again. The way Kara is looking at her makes her shiver. It feels like she could see her soul and she’s not sure how to feel about that. “You don’t ever have to be scared with me, Lena. I’ll never hurt you-”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t promise that,” whispers Lena, head still down.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. If I do by any chance, I’m gonna apologize and I’m gonna make it up to you. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena looks up at Kara. She looks…worried. Anxious. Like she’s afraid that Lena will run for the hills. The expression makes Lena’s heart break.</p><p> </p><p>She pulls her closer, leaning her head against Kara’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“And don’t worry about me. I’m strong. I can handle a little pain every now and then,” Kara continues. There was something in her voice that makes Lena think. The way she said it, it was like that wasn’t what she was gonna say. Like, she was trying to say ‘<em>I’ll be fine. I don’t care if you hurt me. You’re worth it.’</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She wouldn’t be surprised if that was what Kara was going to say. More than a few times, they’ve caught each other thinking or saying the exact same thing. Of course, Lena feels the same way, but she wouldn’t want Kara to get hurt because of her. It’s like, she knows how Lena thinks - which she probably does - knows that Lena would hate herself more if she ever does something that would hurt Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she says against Kara’s shoulder. Kara takes a step backward slowly to get a better view of Lena’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“For making you think I didn’t feel the same way? I knew for awhile now that you mean more to me than a friend but I…was scared. And then you got with Barry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, Barry,” Kara groans. It was her turn to hide her face in Lena’s shoulder. And then she abruptly lift her head and look at Lena with wide eyes and they stop dancing. “He knows.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lena asks, confused. “Knows what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Us. I think. I- once when we were studying he asked if you and I were okay and he said something about the way you look at me and then he asked if I felt the same way. Obviously I was like ‘what?’ because I didn’t know then,” Kara rambles. “And well, he knows. I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow I-” Lena couldn’t believe it. “So everyone can really see it?”</p><p> </p><p>“See what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. <em>It.</em>” Kara opens her mouth to say something, but Lena beats her to it. “Not the clown, Kara. Sam once told me that everyone thought we were dating. Well, until you and Barry, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh.”</p><p> </p><p>They walk back near the edge of the cliff, their legs tucked underneath them. They stay for about an hour, staring at the lights below them while talking about the past few weeks, occasionally stealing glances at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“So, that day when Barry and I went on a date,” Kara had brought up. Lena rolled her eyes to which Kara caught and then chuckled at. “You messaged me that night a few minutes after Barry posted that story of me on his Instagram. Quite pretty quick if you ask me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t,” deadpanned Lena. Kara chuckled again.</p><p> </p><p>“What, were you stalking him or something? Keeping an eye out for me? Or were you just jealous?” Kara asked, her voice full of mirth as she grinned. Lena groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Admit it,” Kara added. Lena stayed silent until Kara started chanting ‘admit it’.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine! I was jealous!” Lena admitted, raising her hands. “But you can’t blame me. He’s all nice and smart and shit,” Lena grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Though not as smart as you, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena rolled her eyes but smiled. “Obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you don’t have to be jealous now because I’m breaking up with him tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I just- I’m not really quite sure on how to say it-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re breaking up with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara stares at Barry, wondering how he knew. After last night, Kara went to sleep smiling. She got home by 1 am. She’s still not sure how that it is because all she did with Lena last night was talk. And now she’s here with Barry at an empty playground where they mostly hang out. They’re both on a swing, swinging listlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Kara,” Barry shrugs, pushing slightly on his feet. “It’s alright, I already know.”</p><p> </p><p>“How…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena went to your house last night, right?” he asks. Not waiting for her answer, he continues. “I talked to Sam last night because I was kind of worried about the two of you. I knew there was something going on from the way Lena looks at you like she’s longing for something she can’t have, and well, you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Barry only shrugs again. “So I sort of planted a thought into Sam’s head telling her that maybe she should talk to Lena and, I don’t know, tell her to go to your house or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Wow. Kara has to admit, she’s stunned with what Barry did. It’s totally sort of genius, and it worked so it <em>is</em> genius. Was he even sure it was going to work? He couldn’t have because Sam is pretty stubborn herself, doesn’t like to be told what to do. But it worked.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Kara mutters. She sees Barry arching his eyebrow. “I mean, I-” She’s still not entirely sure what to say because the way Barry described Lena looking at her and vice versa, it seems like he noticed more than he let out. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, Kara. I just want you to be happy,” Barry smiles so softly it makes Kara sort of guilty, but she smiles back. And then he grips his hands tighter around the rails and kicks off hard and he’s now swinging in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” he starts a little breathless, still in the air, “you missed Valentine’s Day with her.” <em>Oh, right.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, well, it’s not my fault the school hates Valentine’s Day that they had to pick that week for our exam week.”</p><p> </p><p>He drags his feet on the ground, trying to make the swing stop. When it finally did, he looks at her. “Huh. I sort of also missed it with you, didn’t I? Guess I was a pretty terrible boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nahh,” Kara waves. “You were busy, it’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Barry stays quiet for a few moments before standing up. “Let’s go,” he holds her hand out to Kara which she takes.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m helping you plan something for Lena for missing Valentine’s Day because you were with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- what?” Kara shakes her head. “What? You know that’s not it, Barry. It’s not your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, it is!” He looks way to happy to be admitting something is his fault. Though, he’s not entirely wrong. “Now, what does Lena like?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara is trying to catch up to him, walking faster which doesn’t need that much effort because they’re both tall and have long legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, she likes solving stuff…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>last one :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh! This is annoying! Why did I think that this was a great idea?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you wanted to do something as a ‘Belated Valentine’s Day’ date which wasn’t really necessary but I think it’s really sweet of you,” replies Lena as she inspects the numbers written on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but I could’ve thought of something other than an escape room!” Kara sighs. She thought this was a good idea for a date because Lena likes puzzles and equations and anything that makes her think, really. Kara doesn’t understand and she would never try to because it only makes her brain melt.</p><p> </p><p>It’s only a few hours after she and Barry talked and she didn’t think that her day would turn out like this - stuck in an escape room with Lena with 43 minutes left on the clock to “escape”. When Barry told her he wanted to help, she thought it was nice of him. He’s out there right now running errands for her because after this, she has another surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you could’ve just solve this whole thing in less than 15 minutes but you wasted like 10 minutes making out with me-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I assure you darling, it was not a waste.”</p><p> </p><p>“-not that I’m complaining by the way, but I hope to god they don’t have any cameras in here because they would’ve had a hell of a show. Two teenagers making out in an escape room, what would they think? Though I doubt they don’t have cameras,” says Kara, leaning her head back on the couch that’s in the room with them as she sits down, taking a break from some kind of intricate machinery where she would need to put the triangle-shaped pieces in the right places. She couldn’t just pick them up and shove it in the right hole though, she needed to slide them through the lines that was in between the pieces.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck what they think.” Lena is moving around the room looking for clues and pieces on how to get out. “Here, darling. Can you put these on that board over there?” she’s holding out square pieces, gesturing to the board sticking on the wall, “I’ll deal with that.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara stands up, taking the pieces off her and placing them on the empty slots in the board. She studies the board a bit. There’s lines carved on the each pieces. She has to match those lines with each other only she’s not sure where to start. She puts her hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“And yes, I could’ve just solved all of these in less than 15 minutes, but where’s the fun in that?” Lena continues. “And well, you brought me here so you have to help me,” she glances at Kara and smiles which the blonde didn’t see with her back to her. “Besides, I find it cute when you’re thinking really hard. Your face gets all scrunched up and you get this crinkle between your eyebrows. It’s really adorable,” she says, dragging one of the triangle-shaped pieces through the line.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was surprised to hear the small disclosure. She turns back around to see Lena crouched down in front of the puzzle she was having trouble with. She didn’t realize Lena was paying that much attention to her and it made her heart swell. She’s always been too observant for her own good.</p><p> </p><p>She leans back against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest as she watches Lena studying the board before moving a piece. Her hair is down which she loves very much and she can tell Lena is very invested in what she’s doing by the way her eyes follow her own hands as she moves another piece before moving her eyes around the puzzle, analyzing the it. She runs a hand through her silky hair to the side, giving a clear view of her neck to Kara. Her throat bobs up and down before she speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re staring,” says Lena matter-of-factly without removing her eyes on the puzzle.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re worth staring at,” smiles Kara, though she has to admit, she sort of feels embarrassed by getting caught but she can’t bring herself to care when she sees a blush creeping up on Lena’s neck and to her face.</p><p> </p><p>This time Lena finally looks up at her. “Okay, Romeo. Turn it down,” she rolls her eyes, but Kara can see she liked her comment if the smile and blush on her face is any indication. “Let’s just solve this so we can get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>They escape the room a few minutes later with Lena doing most of the work. The moment they got out, Kara excused herself to go to the bathroom. She pulls out her phone.</p><p> </p><p>supergirl: BARRY WE’RE DONE WE’RE ON OUR WAY</p><p>DID YOU GET IT???</p><p> </p><p>the flash: NOT YET THE LINE IS SO LONG</p><p>   IM ALMOST HALFWAY THERE THO</p><p>    ALL THIS FUSS FOR A BOOK</p><p> </p><p>supergirl: YEAH WELL LENA WANTS THAT BOOK AND YOU TOLD ME YOU WANTED TO HELP SO</p><p> </p><p>the flash: honestly it’s not that bad really</p><p>    i thought id be running errands and stuff</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s eyes goes wide at that.</p><p> </p><p>supergirl: dID-</p><p>DID YOU NOT GET THE FOOD</p><p> </p><p>theflash: I DID</p><p>   well not me</p><p>   i messaged sam and alex</p><p> </p><p>supergirl: YOU DID WHAT?</p><p>BARRY I HAVENT EVEN TOLD ALEX YET</p><p>AND SAM</p><p>GOD SHE’S GONNA MAKE FUN OF US</p><p> </p><p>theflash: IM SORRY</p><p> </p><p>Kara holds back a groan knowing Lena is just outside as she backs out of the message making a separate group chat with Alex, Sam, and Barry.</p><p> </p><p>kara: ALEX</p><p>SAM</p><p>WHERE ARE YOU GUYS</p><p> </p><p>alex: kara you have a lot of explaining to do</p><p>YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU’RE DATING LENA NOW</p><p>I FOUND OUT BECAUSE YOUR APPARENTLY NOW EX BOYFRIEND ASKED FOR MY HELP WITH SETTING UP A PICNIC FOR YOU AND LENA</p><p>not that im complaining that you and lena now have your head out of your asses but i wish you’d have told me</p><p> </p><p>barry: im here…</p><p> damn everyone really hates me</p><p> </p><p>sam: we don’t hate you barry</p><p>it’s just that kara and lena are meant to be together</p><p> </p><p>kara: I KNOW I KNOW ALEX I FORGOT</p><p>ILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING WHEN I GET HOME</p><p>BUT WHERE ARE YOU GUYS</p><p> </p><p>alex: YOU BETTER</p><p>we’re here at that cliff barry told us to go to</p><p> </p><p>kara: okay okay</p><p> </p><p>Someone knocks on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, darling, you okay in there?” she hears Lena’s muffled voice through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, just a second!” Kara shouts back.</p><p> </p><p>kara: im gonna stall lena</p><p>barry tell me when you got the book or when you’re near the cliff</p><p> </p><p>barry: roger that</p><p> </p><p>sam: barry please hurry im starving i might just have this picnic with alex</p><p> </p><p>Kara didn’t know what to say at that considering they used to be ex girlfriends. She forgot about it until now. But she knows if they ever hang out alone, it’s just as friends because she knows Alex loves Kelly. But she hopes they don’t eat their food though.</p><p> </p><p>kara: please dont</p><p> </p><p>barry: IM NOT THE ONE TAKING SO SLOW CHECKING OUT THE BOOKS</p><p> </p><p>sam: i bet you’d be that slow if you were the cashier</p><p> </p><p>barry: STOP BULLYING ME</p><p> </p><p>With that, Kara locks her phone.</p><p> </p><p>She flushes the toilet even though she didn’t actually pee or anything. When she opens the door, she sees Lena leaning against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Lena asks. She could probably feel the nervousness radiating from Kara, and she’d be right at that. Kara <em>is</em> nervous. She’s nervous that maybe that line at the bookstore would be too long and that Barry wouldn’t get there in time. The traffic is bad so by the looks of it, it’ll probably take them 45 minutes to an hour to get there. She’s not sure why she rushed this. She should’ve waited at least next week so she could plan everything properly.</p><p> </p><p>She pushes at her nose, forgetting she’s wearing contacts and not her glasses. She usually only wears her glasses at home and from time to time outside when her eyes get too irritated for her to wear contacts. She laughs nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” She says, her voice a little higher than normal. She clears her throat. “Yeah. I- let’s go to a playground!” she says, a little too enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara only snakes her arms around Lena’s waist, kissing her for a few seconds before reaching down to her ass and to her back pocket and then grabbing her keys. She didn’t miss Lena’s quiet whimper in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll drive,” Kara breathes out, gazing into Lena’s now dark green eyes before walking out.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara Danvers, you ass!”</p><p> </p><p>Going back to the playground where she was just there a few hours ago with Barry, she walks down to the swing with Lena hand in hand before letting go and sitting down on a swing. Lena sits on another.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” she hears Lena mutter as she stares at the empty playground around them.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I just-” Lena shrugs, “I’ve lived here in National City for a few years now and I’ve never been here. It’s quite nice. Peaceful,” she turns to look at Kara. “How’d you find it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t, actually. Barry brought me here.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena groans. “Of course. <em>Barry.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be jealous,” Kara laughs. “He’s actually helping me with something very important right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Kara nods. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara stands up before crouching in front of Lena, putting her hands over Lena’s on the chains, her faces inches from hers. “It’s a secret,” she whispers, pecking her lips. “You’ll find out later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s for me?” It’s clear that Lena wasn’t expecting that.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on tight!” Is the only thing Kara said before she’s pushing Lena in the air. She would have fallen off if it wasn’t for Kara’s hands above hers, holding her in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara!” Lena squeals. Kara just laughs.</p><p> </p><p>They did that for at least a minute - Kara pushing the swing and Lena’s feet dragging a bit on the ground but she was laughing. This is one of her favorite moments with Lena already. Though, every moment with Lena is her favorite, except for when they were fighting, she doesn’t like those moments.</p><p> </p><p>She tries to stop the swing from swinging by pulling at the chains with the help of Lena dragging her feet on the ground. When it stopped, she looms her head over Lena’s, looking down at her, her blonde hair falling around them like a curtain. Lena looks back up at her.</p><p> </p><p>First she kisses her forehead, slowly moving down to her nose, and then to her lips. She feels Lena smile into the kiss, making her smile as well. She pulls back as she stares at those green eyes with flecks of blue and gray in them that she loves so much.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Lena whispers.</p><p> </p><p>A grin slowly creeps up on Kara’s face. “Very.” She kisses her again until her phone wouldn’t stop vibrating inside her pocket. Making a startling sound into the kiss, she pulls back and reaches for her phone.</p><p> </p><p>the flash: IM NEARLY THERE</p><p>   GO NOW</p><p>   also i know i shouldve told you when i got it but i forgot</p><p>   bUT I GOT IT</p><p>   </p><p>Finally.</p><p> </p><p>She pulls Lena up from the swing. “Let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” Lena asks, trying to catch up with Kara’s long legs, the hold on the blonde’s hand on hers helping her.</p><p> </p><p>“The secret!” Kara beams.</p><p> </p><p>“The one Barry is helping you with? The one for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm,” Kara nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would he do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll explain later. Let’s go!</p><p> </p><p>The traffic was bad. It almost took them an hour to get there and the plan wasn’t exactly going according to…well, plan.</p><p> </p><p>The plan was to get ready and take Lena on a date to the escape room while Barry prepares and does everything for her for their real date; buy the book that Lena mentioned last night she wanted to get into, buy all of the food and drinks, and somehow make it all the way to Kara and Lena’s unofficially claimed place all in an hour to watch the sunset. She made most of the plan and she’s been aching to spend some alone time with Lena and take her to a real date.</p><p> </p><p>What they forgot to consider was how time and the world around them worked. Maybe Barry was right to ask for help. But Barry, Sam, and Alex getting caught having a drink wasn’t part of the plan. <em>They better have enough wine left.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“<em>Guys</em>!” Kara hisses at them quietly as if Lena wasn’t standing beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara!” Sam cheers. “You’re here, finally!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we are. This was supposed to be a <em>date</em>?” Kara arches her brows.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes,” Sam nods furiously, though it kinda look like she’s mocking her. “Sorry. Barry was thirsty.”</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like all three of you are,” Lena speaks up, nodding her head to the plastic cups that they’re holding. She smirks at Kara, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow in a silent question. Kara turns to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry. Barry and I sort of planned this this morning when I was breaking up with him and at first I was confused too, but then we kinda got to talking about what I want to do and stuff and so I took you to that annoyingly complex escape room while Barry was taking care of everything. I know it’s not ideal, but he insisted so I was like ‘why not?’ I didn’t know he asked for their help until we escaped the escape room. That’s why I went to the bathroom - to check in. I didn’t know they were still here until, well, now,” Kara rambled so fast that Lena was sure she wouldn’t have caught any of it if she wasn’t used to her by now.</p><p> </p><p>“You done?” Lena smiles lovingly at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Kara looks down and fiddles with her non-existent glasses. She didn’t realize she was rambling. She purses her lips before nodding. Lena puts her hand on the side of her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, it’s okay,” says Lena, caressing her cheek with her thumb. “I’m having a great time.” Kara chuckles. “Do you just want to call the others? I mean, they’re already here,” she nods to the three people arguing over the bottle of wine.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to,” answers Kara. “I just want you to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>They ended up calling the others and ordering more food, Lena making sure to add her last name so they would actually deliver the food. They spent their time eating and talking, though mostly arguing about who gets the last piece of which food. They stayed there until the sky was dark. Slowly, each one of them leaves. Some in pair, others in groups, giving both Kara and Lena an excuse that they know probably isn’t real. Alex only gave her sister a look before saying goodbye and telling her she’ll see her at home, leaving Kara and Lena alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this was an interesting first date,” says Lena after a moment. Kara groans, laying back on the blanket and covering her face with her hands. “It was nice, but I hope we spend our dates alone from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know! I’m sorry!” She knows Lena is only teasing her, but she can’t help but apologize. She feels Lena lay beside her, and then hands are on hers, removing hers from her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I had a great time,” smiles Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena nods. Kara sighs in relief. She wasn’t sure really what she was expecting. She was just glad Lena had fun, even if it was a little chaotic. They stayed like that for a few minutes, wrapped in each other’s arms and sharing languid kisses every now and then when Kara’s stomach rumbled, making Lena laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, we just finished eating an hour ago!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but all these kisses is making me hungry again!” Kara reasons, pouting at Lena. She knows it doesn’t make any sense, but it’s true. Lena laughs again.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Guess, it’s safe to say that Lena likes her too.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and that's a wrap people!</p><p>i had so much fun writing this and this fic means a lot to me. thank you so much for reading this mess and for all your comments and questions. it was nice to know people were actually reading my work. im planning to write another fic but im not sure when that will come out. but anyways, thank you again sooo much. yall are real ones. stay safe and drink your water!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>